Hanebito
by nyfa
Summary: Ma vie aurait dû s'arrêter en 3ème année depuis je ne vis que grâce à toi qui me donne ton temps. Mais malgré tout ce que je t'ai dit, je suis tombée amoureuse lui.
1. Prologue

Salut salut! Moi c'est Nyfa (je sais pas très original comme surnom…)

Après avoir lu de nombreuses fanfictions j'ai enfin décidé d'écrire la mienne. Je voulais attendre un peu avant de m'y mettre car j'ai pas forcément beaucoup de temps avec les études de médecines mais je tenais plus en place alors voilà. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! )

**Prologue**

« Nova ! Debout sale gosse ! »

C'est sur ces douces paroles que je me réveillais ce matin. Je grognai un coup et ouvris lentement les yeux pour me retrouver en tête à tête avec mon frère. Il me regardait avec un petit sourire sadique qui ne me disait rien qui vaille. Je refermais les yeux et mis mon oreiller sur ma tête pour cacher la lumière qui perçait à travers les volets et le visage de mon frère par la même occasion.

« Saïph laisse moi encore 5 minutes et je me lève promis…, répondis-je.

-Non si je te laisse tu ne te lèveras jamais et on sera en retard chez Luca mais si tu veux je peux te donner un coup de main ! »

Son sourire s'élargit et même si je commençais à redouter ce qu'il allait faire, je décidais de l'ignorer et retombais dans les bras de Morphée.

« Tu l'aura voulu ! Mais ne viens pas te plaindre après, je t'aurais prévenue. »

Je l'entendis s'éloigner tranquillement et lorsque ma porte claqua je me laissais sombrer dans le sommeil. Déjà rendormie, je ne me rendis pas compte qu'il revenait, il marchait sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas faire de bruit. La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit lentement et les pas s'approchèrent de plus en plus.

« Aguamenti ! »

Je fis un bond dans mon lit en poussant un cri de surprise. Trempée de la tête au pied, je maudissais mon grand-frère d'avoir osé me faire ça de bon matin. Ca lui ressemblait tellement de me torturer dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Alors que je le coursais dans toute la maison, mettant de l'eau de partout, Saïph s'arrêta brusquement, se retourna et alors que j'allais lui rentrer dedans, il se baissa et m'attrapa par les pieds pour me soulever. Je me retrouvais en nuisette, trempée et la tête à l'envers, m'agrippant désespérément à mon frère en le suppliant de ne pas me lâcher.

C'est à ce moment la que ma mère décida d'entrer dans le salon. Elle lisait Sorcière Hebdo et ne nous vis pas tout de suite.

« Saïph tu es allé réveiller Nova ?, dit-elle en levant les yeux sur nous puis elle éclata de rire en nous voyant, moi mouillée et à l'envers, accrochée au jean de mon frère pour ne pas glisser et Saïph me soulevant par les chevilles avait son air de conquérant sur le visage. Ah oui c'est bon elle a l'air bien réveillé. Bien joué mon grand ! Maintenant dépêchez-vous ! On va finir par être en retard ! »

Nous acquiesçâmes en rigolant et quand Saïph décida enfin de me lâcher, je remontais dans ma chambre en courant pour me doucher et m'habiller en vitesse. Ma chambre se trouvait au 2ème étage du manoir. Comme toutes les autres pièces, elle était grande, spacieuse avec un plafond haut. Les murs étaient peints d'un marron chocolat et le sol en paquet s'y alliait parfaitement. Au fond de la pièce trônait un grand lit à baldaquins avec des rideaux blanc et des draps bordeaux. Les autres murs étaient envahis par de grandes étagères pleines de livres en tout genre, une armoire bleue remplie de vêtement siégeait près de mon lit et il y avait également un grand bureau en verre à l'opposé de la grande fenêtre aux rideaux rouges. Sur les murs, on pouvait admirer des nombreux dessins fait à Poudlard avec Lily ainsi qu'un miroir. Je pris des habits, un débardeur bleu et une jupe noire à dentelle que je posais avec ma baguette sur le placard de l'immense salle de bain puis je filais sous la douche. Caque chambre avait une salle de bain. La mienne était turquoise avec une douche plus que spacieuse et une baignoire qui n'avait rien à lui envier.

Je sentis l'eau chaude commencer à couler sur mon corps refroidit par le sort de mon frère et tous les muscles de mon corps se détendirent. Je bénissais le moldu qui avait inventé la douche. J'attrapais le shampooing sur l'étagère et me lavais les cheveux en profitant de l'eau qui ruisselait sur moi, repoussant le moment de quitter la chaleur de la douche pour le froid régnant dans la salle de bain. Au bout d'un quart d'heure j'entendis Saïph taper sur la porte en me criant de me dépêcher. J'attendis encore 5 minutes avant de sortir et je m'emmitouflais dans ma serviette. Je pris ma baguette et lançait un sort pour me sécher puis attrapait mes habits. Je brossais mes cheveux et essayais de leur donner une allure correcte. Je descendais dans le salon en courant et attrapait mon sac et mes chaussures au passage. Mon frère et mon père m'attendaient déjà. Ma mère ne tarda pas à arriver et nous montâmes en voiture.

Mon père détestait utiliser le réseau de cheminettes et vu qu'il n'était pas sorcier il ne pouvait pas transplaner. Seule ma mère en avait le droit vu que mon frère n'avait pas encore 17 ans et elle refusait de pratiquer le transplanage d'escorte pour 4 personnes et je la comprenais. Aucun d'entre nous ne voulait finir désartibulé alors mon père avait acheté une voiture moldue que nous utilisions la plupart du temps quand nous devions voyager.

Nous partîmes donc en direction du manoir Klein pour retrouver nos cousins pour le reste des vacances. Il ne restait plus que 2 semaines avant la rentrée et même si j'avais hâte de retrouver les copains j'avais presque autant envie de rester à la maison à me prélasser au soleil. La rentrée en 3ème année n'avait rien de particulier : pas d'examen, pas d'évènements spéciaux à priori, c'est ce que je me disais quand la voiture s'engagea sur la route. Je pensais à tout ce qu'on allait pouvoir faire en attendant la rentrée, Luca et Saïph allait surement jouer au quidditch toute la journée en essayant vainement de me convaincre de jouer avec eux, mais jamais je ne jouerais avec eux, je préfèrerais encore jouer avec les Serpendards que monté sur un balais en même temps que ces deux imbéciles. Pendant ce temps Mina et Titus allait surement me suivre partout comme des poussins. On allait jouer dans la piscine et même si je connaissais bien mon frère j'espérais encore qu'un miracle se produise et qu'il ne me jette pas dans la piscine toute habillée. Peut-être que James viendrait nous rejoindre mais rien n'était encore sûr.

Pendant le trajet, Saïph passait son temps à me taquiner comme à son habitude et moi je réagissais au quart de tour à chacune de ses piques comme à mon habitude ce qui l'amusait beaucoup. Il faisait chaud et le soleil tapait comme tout les jours depuis le début de l'été, nous avions le soleil dans le dos alors mon père qui avait quand même mis ses lunettes de soleil n'était pas gêné dans sa conduite mais la situation était complètement différente pour la voiture qui arrivait en face de nous. Nous arrivions dans un virage quand tout bascula. Le conducteur de la voiture d'en face, aveuglé par le soleil, déboita brusquement et se retrouva sur notre voie. Tout ce passa tellement vite, nous n'eûmes pas le temps de réagir que déjà nous percutions de plein fouet l'autre véhicule. Notre voiture passa par-dessus celle d'en face. Je fermais les yeux et senti mon corps partir en avant et s'enfoncer dans le siège avant, la ceinture de sécurité s'enfonçant dans mon ventre et comprimant ma cage thoracique et mes poumons par la même occasion, je manquais déjà d'air quand je fus propulsée en arrière par le choc, ce qui eût pour effet immédiat de me couper le souffle. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir, je respirais difficilement et j'avais mal de partout, je ne sentais plus mes jambes et mes côtes me faisaient un mal de chien. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux et la douleur irradia dans ma tête, s'élançant dans mon cou et mon dos pour s'arrêter brusquement au niveau de mes hanches. Je tournais lentement la tête, luttant de toutes mes forces pour ne pas m'évanouir et je vis le corps de mon frère étendu à côté de moi. Je fus soulagée lorsqu'il bougea les doigts mais je ne voyais pas mes parents. Je sentais quelque chose coulé le long de mon front et de mon cou. J'y portais ma main tremblante et lorsqu'elle revient dans mon champ de vision je me rendis compte que c'était du sang, beaucoup de sang. J'avais peur. Je cherchais mes parents du regard mais la voiture était renversée, je n'avais aucun point de repère, je ne savais plus dans quelle position j'étais. Je savais juste que j'avais mal et que je voulais que tout cela s'arrête.

« Nova ? Saïph ? »

C'était mon père qui nous appelait, sa voix était faible mais je sentis qu'il allait bien. Il avait du réussir à se protéger au dernier moment et avait surement sauvé maman en même temps.

Saïph ouvrit les yeux et répondit difficilement à mon père, il avait mal et n'osait pas bouger de peur d'aggraver ses blessures. Rassurée, je fermais les yeux, je me sentis sombrer. J'avais froid.

« Nova ? »

J'entendis vaguement la voix de mon frère qui m'appelait mais comme ce matin je décidais de l'ignorer. Je ne sentais plus rien, à part le froid qui prenait peu à peu possession de moi. Ma vue se brouillait et progressivement la voix de mon frère, celle de mon père et les bruits autour de nous se transformèrent en un immonde brouhaha. Puis le bruit cessa autour de moi. Je ne voyais plus rien, j'étais plongée dans les ténèbres. Je n'arrivais plus à penser, je ne sentais même plus la douleur qui battait dans ma tête et mon dos.

Il n'y avait plus rien. J'étais seule et j'allais mourir. Le seul réconfort que j'avais c'était de savoir que mon frère et mes parents étaient sain et sauf. Je fermais les yeux et me recroquevillait dans le vide.

_« Hé ! »_

J'ouvris les yeux. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec moi, je n'étais pas seule. Je vis une silhouette qui se découpait dans l'ombre, une silhouette avec 2 magnifiques ailes, aussi fines et délicates que celle des ailes de fées que m'avait montré grand-mère.

_« T'as vraiment l'air mal… » _Dit la voix en rigolant. C'était une voix masculine et chaleureuse. Il s'approcha de moi et je pus enfin voir qui me parlait. Il était grand, ses cheveux était rouges et ses yeux bleus ciel, tellement clair qu'on se perdrait dedans si on les regardait trop longtemps. Il avait il était fascinant et dégagea quelque chose de mystique, un peu comme mon père mais le fait qu'il ne soit pas de ma famille ajoutait à ma fascination.

-Comment voudrais tu que j'aille, je viens d'avoir un accident mortel ! Toi par contre ça a l'air d'aller.

-_T'en a de la répartie pour une mourante, _dit-il en me souriant_. Moi c'est Izaiah comme tu peux surement le voir je suis une fée. Si tu veux je peux t'aider. »_

-Nova et oui je m'en doutais un peu…, dis-je en souriant légèrement. Il me rendit mon sourire. T'es médicomage ?

-_Médico-quoi ?_ dit-il en me regardant amusé. _Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?_

-Ben à part si t'es médicomage je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais m'aider alors que je suis en train de mourir…

-_Je suis une fée si tu veux vraiment vivre je peux te sauver mais en échange tu devras faire quelque chose pour moi. C'est un pacte mais il ne dépend que de toi de l'accepter ou non princesse !_ dit-il en prenant un air sérieux.

-Tout dépend de ce que je dois faire en échange, répondis-je en soupirant.

-_Tout ce que j'attends de toi c'est que tu m'amuses ! Je m'ennuie à mourir, de nos jours peu de personnes voient les fées alors tu imagines bien qu'il ne se passe rien de palpitant dans ma pauvre petite vie de fée qui est si longue_, s'exclama-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, haussant les épaules d'un air dramatique en insistant fortement sur le 'si'. _Si tu me jure de me divertir que veux bien te sauver de la mort qui t'attends. Alors ? Que veux-tu ?_

-Je… je veux vivre ! m'exclamais-je en sanglotant. Je ne veux pas mourir maintenant, alors si tu peux m'aider je ferais tout ce que tu voudras ! »

Izaiah sourit et j'avoue qu'à ce moment je le trouvais vraiment magnifique. Il prit ma main et me serra contre lui. Il y eut un flash lumineux qui m'aveugla.

_« Maintenant toi et moi somme lié, tu me divertis et en échange je te permets de vivre. C'est un marché plutôt équitable ! Maintenant réveille-toi et fait bon usage de ma vie, je te la donne petite étoile ! »_

Quand je rouvris les yeux les ténèbres qui m'entouraient plus tôt et dans lesquels le suffoquait avait laissé place à une lumière chaleureuse. Je fermais de nouveau les yeux et me laissait bercer par la chaleur qui régnait autour de moi.

« …va. »

« Nova… »

« Nova réveille toi ! Tu va encore rater le train si tu ne te lève et moi je serais en retard à cause de toi ! »

Je me réveillais en sursaut ! Et me retrouvait face à mon frère qui me regardait amusé.

« Enfin c'est pas trop tôt ! Ca fait 10 minutes que je t'appelle et que tu ne bouges pas d'un pouce. Debout maintenant tu ne veux quand même pas rater le Poudlard Express ? Je suis sûr que Luca et James rigoleraient bien et se ferait un plaisir de me raconter ton arrivée dans les moindres détails, dit-il en pouffant de rire.

-C'est bon j'arrive ! »

Je me levais en m'étirant, et repensais à mon rêve, encore et toujours ce rêve ou plutôt ce souvenir. Le souvenir de notre rencontre, le jour où ma vie à changer et où tout à commencé.

« _Enfin debout princesse ? _dit une voix que je connaissais bien_. J'ai crus que tu ne te réveillerais jamais._

-Comme d'habitude, lui répondis-je en soupirant. Je ne suis pas du matin, aujourd'hui c'est le départ pour Poudlard et j'ai encore refait ce rêve…

-_Ce rêve ? Tu parles de notre rencontre ? Ca faisait longtemps que tu m'en avait pas parler, enfin depuis Septembre dernier. »_

J'acquiesçais et partis me doucher. Tous les ans avant la rentrée je me souvenais de ce jour, le jour où tout à basculer. Je me souviens du visage de mes parents quand je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital après 13 jours dans le coma. Personne n'avait osé se prononcer sur mon éventuel réveil et encore moins sur les séquelles possibles. Mon frère s'en était tiré avec le bras gauche, la clavicule droite et quelques côtes cassées et mes parents avait eu plus de peur que de mal grâce à la protection lancée par mon père au moment de l'impact.

Je suis Nova Tilney actuellement j'entre en 6ème année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard et comme vous l'aurez compris je suis passée à 2 doigts de la mort à la fin des vacances i ans. Je suis donc une sorcière condition dont j'hérite de ma mère Ea Tilney, née Klein qui est une sorcière de sang-pur. Mais pas seulement : mon père, Aaron Tilney est une fée non ailée ce qui fait de moi une demi-fée. Mon frère Saïph et moi avons hérité de lui de la beauté légendaire de ses êtres fascinant, même si elle n'est pas aussi prononcée que celle des vélanes. Une autre de ces particularités est la couleur des yeux, nous avons des yeux de couleurs surnaturelles : turquoise pour mon père, vert pomme pour Saïph et fuchsia pour moi. Vous l'aurez compris on ne passe pas inaperçu quand on sort surtout quand notre père est de la partie, lui et ses traits juvéniles nous posent des problèmes de discrétion.

Pour en finir avec moi je suis également une hanebito depuis ce fameux accident, depuis qu'Izaiah m'a sauvé en me donnant sa vie. Qu'est-ce qu'un hanebito ? Une fée qui a pris possession d'un corps humain même si pour ma part je contrôle mon corps sans problème parce que j'ai du sang féérique dans les veines. Ainsi je suis la seule à entendre la voix d'Izaiah et une marque représentant les ailes d'Izaiah orne mon dos, ailes que la lune révèle.

Depuis ce jour, plus rien n'est pareil. Ce jour là ma vie a changé et je ne reviendrais en arrière pour rien au monde.

**A suivre…**


	2. Chapitre 1

Et voilà le chapitre 1, je le poste tôt mais je vous préviens, le rythme de publication des chapitres risque d'être totalement aléatoire tout dépends de mon inspiration et de la quantité de travail que j'ai à la fac. Sur ce bonne lecture et reviews )

**Chapitre 1 :**

Il était déjà 11h quand je finis enfin de me préparer. Saïph m'attendait dans l'entrée, il regardait sans arrêt sa montre et quand je descendis enfin il poussa un profond soupir. Je tirais maladroitement mon énorme valise, elle était presque aussi grande que moi qui ne suis pas particulièrement petite et je manquais de tomber dans les escaliers. Il laissa échapper un petit rire et me pris ma valise des mains quand j'atteignais enfin le bas des escaliers. J'avais envie de m'allonger parterre et de ne plus jamais bouger mais j'avais déjà beaucoup trainé et si je continuais, j'allais rater le Poudlard Express et je ne tenais pas à être en retard le jour de la rentrée.

Saïph mis ma valise dans le coffre et monta dans la voiture, je m'asseyais à côté de lui puis il démarra. Je n'aimais pas beaucoup la voiture depuis l'accident mais quand c'était mon frère qui conduisait je n'avais pas peur, sa présence me rassurait à tel point que me m'endormais systématiquement quand je montais dans cette machine moldue. J'ouvrais la fenêtre et m'installais de façon à ce que l'air caresse doucement mon visage et je fermais les yeux.

Lorsque je les rouvris, nous arrivions à la gare et Saïph me regardait amusé comme toujours par mon fulgurant endormissement. Je me glissais hors de la voiture avec paresse et suivais mon ainé qui avait eu la gentillesse de prendre ma valise une fois de plus. Comme tous les ans depuis qu'il avait quitté l'école, Saïph m'emmenais à la gare et arborait un air nostalgique. Il était 11h45 et le quai était plein à craquer, je regardais les gens autour de moi, notamment les première années. Certains avaient les larmes aux yeux et s'accrochaient à leurs parents comme à une bouée de sauvetage. D'autres avaient les yeux qui pétillaient d'impatience. Je les regardais avec un regard attendris et me souvenais de ma propre rentrée à l'école de sorcellerie.

Mon frère entrait en quatrième année et n'arrêtait pas de me faire peur en me disant que j'allais peut-être aller à Serpentard et que si ça arriverais il ne m'adresserait plus jamais la parole en bon Gryffondors qu'il était. Je m'étais mise à pleurer à chaudes larmes et le suppliais de ne pas m'ignore. Il avait rigolé et m'avait ébouriffé les cheveux et affichais un sourire rassurant. Il m'avait pris par la main et emmener avec lui voir ses amis. J'avais passé le voyage avec eux et c'est avec soulagement que je le rejoignis à la table des Gryffondors à la fin de la répartition.

Cette année, j'entrais en sixième année et lui avait fini le cursus depuis deux ans et était maintenant médicomage. Lorsque je trouvais enfin ma meilleure amie et mon cousin, je me retournais vers lui et l'enlaçais tendrement. Il répondit à mon geste et m'embrassa sur le front, me promettant qu'il viendrait me chercher à la gare quand je rentrerais pour les vacances de Noël.

Je m'élançais vers Lily et Luca qui m'attendaient sagement près de la porte.

« Salut Princesse ! M'accueillait Lily. Prête pour une nouvelle année ?

-Ravie de te revoir aussi, lui répondis-je en la serrant dans mes bras. Je serais bien restée en vacances un peu plus mais j'avoue que tu me manquais !

-T'es trop mignonne avec ta petite bouille d'ange ! Tu me manquais aussi, enfaite la seule personne que je n'ais pas hâte de voir c'est Potter ! Dit-elle en grimaçant lorsqu'elle évoquait le maraudeur.

-On paris combien qu'il est en train de te chercher et que dès qu'il t'aura trouvé il te fera une nouvelle déclaration enflammée ? La taquinait Luca en rigolant.

-Ne parle pas de malheur ! S'exclama-t-elle en lui donnant une tape sur la tête. »

Nous montâmes dans un wagon en faisant léviter nos encombrantes valises. Nous cherchions un compartiment vide en vain. Après avoir regardé dans tous les compartiments même ceux des Serpentards, on tomba sur un compartiment à moitié vide, occupé uniquement par des Gryffondors.

Alors que j'allais y entrer, Lily me retiens par le bras.

« Si tu rentres dans ce compartiment je te maudirais sur dix générations ! Lança-t-elle avec un regard noir.

-Tu vois bien que c'est le seul compartiment où il y a encore de la place, lui répondis-je exaspérée. Même celui d'Alice est plein à craquer… Alors maintenant tu viens avec moi et si tu ne veux pas le voir t'as qu'à te mettre loin et dormir…

-J'aimerai bien mais il va me sauter dessus et il me lâchera pas d'une semelle ! Cria-t-elle au bord de la crise de nerfs. Mais t'as raison sur un point.

-Lequel ?

-Les autres compartiments sont plein alors allons-y. Aventurons-nous dans le compartiment maudit. Au pire je serais obligée de tuer Potter et ça me fera des vacances ! Dit-elle avec un sourire sadique. »

J'éclatais de rire et ouvrir la porte du compartiment maudit comme l'appelait désormais Lily. Je saluais joyeusement ses occupants et mon regard fut immédiatement capturer par les yeux métalliques d'un des élèves s'y étant installé plus tôt. Il y avait dans ces yeux une lueur de défi. Je compris instantanément où il voulait en venir et décidais de jouer le jeu. Je m'asseyais donc en face du garçon, mes yeux ne quittant pas les siens. James allait se jeter sur Lily quand celle-ci se cacha derrière Luca pour l'esquiver, le poussant entre elle et Potter tel un bouclier. Sans détourner le regard, j'écoutais les autres qui avaient déjà commencé leur petit rituel habituel.

« Lily ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Je t'ai envoyé plein de lettres pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu ? s'exclama James en dévorant des yeux l'objet de ses désires.

-Quand j'ai vu que ton nom était écris sur tout ces lettres je les ai brulé ! Et laisse moi tranquille je ne suis pas ta Lily ! Dis-t-elle d'un ton menaçant.

-Mais Lily… commença-t-il avec ses yeux de chien battu.

-Non ! Ne commence pas ! S'énerva-elle. Si tu continu, je change de compartiment, je préférerais passer les reste du voyage avec les Serpentards qu'avec toi !

-Ce que tu peux être cruelle quand tu veux, répliqua Sirius en tapotant le dos de James pour le réconforter. Tu devrais prendre exemple sur Nova, elle est gentille avec tout le monde elle, même avec ces dégénérés de serpents.

-Je ne sais pas comment elle fait d'ailleurs, dit Lily encore irritée par la vue de James. Tout le monde l'adore même eux qui haïssent plus que tout les Gryffondors… c'est complètement dingue.

-C'est parce que je suis absolument et irréfutablement génialissime ! Leur-expliquais-je en prenant un air supérieur.

-Ou trop idiote pour qu'on puisse t'en vouloir, dit Sirius en souriant. N'est-ce pas Remus ?

-Ah non, je ne prendrais pas parti, déclara ledit Remus en riant. Et vous allez vous fixer encore longtemps tout les deux ?

-Jusqu'à ce qu'elle abandonne devant ma supériorité incontestable ! Annonça fièrement Black

-Rêve toujours ! »

Ce petit jeu continua pendant encore quelque minutes jusqu'à ce que je conducteur du train mette un gros coup de frein et que Peter tombe sur Sirius qui me lâcha du regard en jurant contre son ami.

Je savourais cet instant en éclatant de rire, suivis par Lily, Luca et les autres maraudeurs. Sirius commença à bouder, blessé dans sa fierté aristocratique d'avoir perdu au jeu du regard. Pendant ce temps je négociais avec Remus pour avoir la place à côté de la fenêtre, prétextant une soudaine envie de dormir pour qu'il cède, chose qu'il fit en se retenant de rire. Je m'adossais à la fenêtre et passais mes jambes par-dessus ses genoux pour m'étaler de tout mon long comme la grosse loque que j'étais. Il ralla un instant et finit par abandonner devant mon large sourire et des yeux suppliant puis pris un livre et commença à lire. Je remerciais Merlin de m'avoir donné cette apparence qui me permettait toujours de me sortir de mes petits problèmes quotidiens.

« _Tu pourrais me remercier aussi petite effrontée !_ Déclara une voix dans ma tête

-Merci beaucoup ô grand maître Izaiah d'avoir par votre simple présence accentué ma beauté inégalable ! Dis-je en prenant un air théâtral à mourir de rire. »

Mes compagnons de voyages me regardaient bizarrement comme s'ils avaient oublié pendant ces deux mois de vacances que je n'étais pas seule dans mon corps. Luca et James secouaient la tête, désespérés par mes paroles. Izaiah éclata de rire et clama à qui pouvais l'entendre que j'étais folle à lier. Il était mal placé pour me dire ça mais je ne répliquais pas, consciente qu'il prendrait un malin plaisir à se moquer de moi.

Lily et Remus s'absentèrent une bonne partie du voyage pour assister à une réunion de préfet dans le compartiment qui leur était réservé.

« Maintenant qu'on est débarrassés des deux préfets super sérieux, commença Sirius, on va pouvoir parler de trucs intéressants !

-T'es sympa avec ton ami toi, m'indignais-je. Mais d'un côté t'as pas complètement tord.

-Merci de le reconnaitre Princesse, me répondit-il en m'accordant un sourire qui se voulait charmeur.

-Vous avez fait quoi pendant les vacances ? Demanda Peter.

-J'ai passé une semaine chez Lily, dis-je en lançant un sourire sadique à James. Et deux semaines chez Luca. Le reste du temps j'étais chez moi à profiter de la piscine et du soleil quand mon frère me le permettait.

-Pour quoi toi t'as le droit de la voir hors de Poudlard et pas moi ?! S'exclama James, trahis. T'es plus ma cousine préférée !

-Parce que moi je suis sa meilleure amie, toi t'es un mec de sa maison qui la harcèle depuis la première année. Et je ne suis pas ta cousine James alors ça me fait ni chaud ni froid, répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

-C'est vraiment comme ça qu'elle me voit ? Demanda-t-il tristement. Et t'es la cousine de mon cousin alors t'es un peu ma cousine au fond. Même si la t'es juste une traitresse !

-T'avais pas encore remarqué qu'elle t'évite comme la peste ? Se moqua Sirius.

-Merci de me soutenir faux-frère ! Marmonna James. Quand je pense que je t'ai accueilli chez moi.

-T'en fais pas elle finira par tomber dans tes bras cette rousse, s'excusa-t-il. Et tu sais bien que je te serais éternellement reconnaissant pour ce que tu as fais cet été.

-T'es enfin partis de chez toi ? Demanda Luca. C'est pour ça que t'es venu chez moi avec James au mois d'Août ?

-Oui j'ai craqué, avoua Sirius en baissant les yeux. Je ne regrette rien sauf que voulais emmener Regulus avec moi mais il est resté.

-Tout s'explique ! J'ai du vous supporter pendant deux semaines et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi t'étais la… Ta mère ne t'aurais jamais laisse venir, elle est pire qu'un dragon enragé ! C'est sûrement à cause d'elle qu'il t'a pas suivis, il t'adore tu sais.

-Qu'il m'adore ou pas ne change rien au fait qu'il m'a laissé pour elle ! Bon, si on pouvait parler d'autre chose…, continua l'ainé des Black. Peter t'as fais quoi pendant ces vacances ?

-Je suis allé en Italie avec ma mère, déclara l'intéressé. C'était absolument génial, j'ai même rencontré une fille super, on a continué à s'écrire après que je sois rentré.

-Je suis content pour toi Peter, conclus Luca. Tu le mérites bien. »

Pendant les semaines que j'ai passé chez mes cousins, j'ai appris à James et Sirius à jouer au poker et depuis ils passaient leur vie à jouer à ça. Puis Lily et Remus nous rejoignirent pour une dernière partie en duo à laquelle Lily avec fortement refuser de jouer au grand malheur de mon pseudo-cousin qui avait hâte de faire équipe avec elle. Il se retrouva finalement avec Sirius, Peter avec Remus et Luca avec moi. Nous les avons battus les yeux fermés, heureusement pour nous vus que Remus et Peter n'avaient jamais joué au poker avant. James et Sirius ayant appris de nous, en tant que maîtres nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de perdre contre eux.

Dix minutes avant l'arrivée du Poudlard Express en gare de Pré-au-lard, Lily et moi quittèrent les garçons pour aller rejoindre Alice et les autres filles de son compartiment pour enfiler nos robes de sorcières. En chemin nous croisions Franck et d'autres Gryffondors qui rejoignaient les maraudeurs et Luca dans le même but que nous. Une fois changées nous retournions à notre compartiment, croisant à nouveau Franck au même endroit qu'à l'aller, il nous sourit au passage, amusé. Franck Londubat était un Gryffondor de notre année, gentil et calme contrairement au deux monstres qui devaient nous attendre avec impatience. C'était le petit ami d'Alice, mon autre meilleure amie. Elle partageait le même dortoir que Lily et moi depuis la première année.

Nous récupérâmes nos valises puis descendîmes du train dans un joyeux brouhaha. J'aperçu Hagrid à l'autre bout du quai qui attendait les premières années avec une imposante lanterne à la main. La plupart le regardaient effrayé alors qu'Hagrid était, malgré sa grande taille et sa carrure qui forçait le respect, la personne la plus tendre de Poudlard. Pendant qu'il rassemblait difficilement les petits nouveaux de cette année en vue de la traditionnelle traversée du lac, nous nous dirigions vers les calèches pour atteindre le château avant eux. Je montais avec Lily et Luca. Pendant que les maraudeurs se battaient pour savoir qui monterait avec nous, enfin il n'y avait que James et Sirius qui se battait, Alice se glissa dans la calèche. Les quatre places étant prises nous partions, fiers de nous, en laissant les garçons sur place et je les vis prendre la calèche d'après tout les quatre en rigolant.

Nous entrâmes dans le château et ils nous rejoignirent à la table des rouge et or. Je jetais un coup d'œil au reste de la salle et mon regard s'attarda à la table des vert et argent. Je souris quand je trouvais enfin la personne que je cherchais et il me rendit faiblement mon sourire. Sirius me pris en flagrant délit, chercha qui avait le droit à un tel sourire de ma part et avant que la situation ne dégénère je détournais le regard vers lui. Il me regardait perplexe et haussa les épaules, abandonnant ainsi ses recherches.

Une fois que nous furent tous installés à notre table, le professeur McGonagall entra dans la grande salle suivis de très près par un troupeau de premières années. On lisait l'angoisse sur leur visage, ils avançaient lentement vers la table des professeurs et s'arrêtèrent au signal du professeur de métamorphose. Elle prit le tabouret et le choixpeau qu'elle déposa entre la table et l'assemblée d'élèves. Il entama sa chanson avec un enthousiasme débordant, chanson qui comme toutes les autres années rappelait les qualités des élèves de chaque maison et tout le reste, comme toutes les autres années je ne l'écoutais qu'à moitié. La directrice de notre maison s'empara d'un long parchemin qu'elle déroula et appela les nouveaux un par un pour la répartition. A chaque fois qu'un élève était envoyé à Gryffondor, un tonnerre d'applaudissement résonnait dans la salle. La même chose se produisait dans les autres maisons, mais nous étions sans aucun doute ceux qui faisaient le plus de bruits. La répartition était à peu près équitable et nous eûmes droit à un discours de notre cher directeur qui affichait un grand sourire en se levant.

« Chers élèves, annonça-t-il en reprenant son sérieux de directeur, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard aux premières années et bon retour aux anciens. Avant de commencer le festin, je tiens à vous rappeler certaines règles de notre école : tout d'abord, je vous rappelle à tous que la forêt interdite est interdite comme le montre si bien son nom, il est également interdit de se promener dans le château après le couvre-feu, notre concierge, Mr Rusard et les préfets veilleront à ce que ce point du règlement soit respecté. Mr Rusard me demande également de vous rappeler que la liste des objets interdits dans l'école est épinglée dans son bureau. Enfin, je voulais vous annoncer que suite à la demande de beaucoup d'élèves les années précédentes, l'ensemble du corps enseignante et moi-même avons décidé d'organisé un bal de Noël avant les vacances ainsi qu'un bal de fin d'année avant les grandes vacances. »

Des exclamations de joies ébranlèrent le château et les élèves commençaient à parler de leur tenue de soirée et de qui ils allaient inviter quand le directeur demande ou plutôt imposa le silence.

« Pour les élèves n'ayant pas encore dix-sept ans, des sorties à Pré-au-lard seront organisées les deux derniers week-ends avant chaque bal et avant la saint-valentin. Je rappelle aux premières années qu'ils doivent attendre les préfets de leur maison avant de sortir pour qu'ils les guident jusqu'à leur salle commune et sur cette note joyeuse, je vous souhaite un bon appétit ! »

De nombreux applaudissement résonnèrent et on entendit les plus vieux siffler. Je me levais pour applaudire plus fort et Sirius fis de même. Nous nous regardâmes en rigolant. Nous avions souvent les mêmes idées au même moment.

«_ Je crois que c'est le destin !_ déclara Izaiah. _Tu crois qu'il va t'inviter au bal ?_

-Peut-être, pensais-je. Mais je ne sais pas si j'accepterais de toute façon…

-_Ah bon ?!_ S'étonna-t-il. _Vous vous êtes beaucoup rapprochés pendant ces vacances et j'étais à peu près sûr qu'il te plaisait…_

-Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour lui et puis je ne veux pas tombée amoureuse. Pour ça, je suis du même avis que Remus ! Avouais-je à contre-cœur.

-_C'est stupide_, soupira-t-il. _Autant Remus je peux comprendre autant toi ça m'échappe. Pourquoi tu te prives lors que t'as aucune raison ?_

-Tu me gènes voilà tout, pensais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Pardon ?!

-Premièrement, je suis sûre que tu ne vas pas arrêté de commenter nos moindre faits et gestes. Imagine quand on voudra passer à l'acte, ça va me bloquer et tu connais Black il va mal le prendre si je réagis mal et il ne comprendra pas… Deuxièmement, je n'ai pas envie d'investir dans une relation qui pourrait se finir du jour au lendemain si tu décide que ma vie ne t'amuse pas assez et de me laisser tomber. Roh et puis tu m'embêtes ! Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie nan ?

-_Egoïste !_ Répondit-il à ma tirade, je sentis au ton de sa voix qu'il devait avoir une moue boudeuse même si je ne le voyais pas. _Je ne te lâcherais pas comme ça même si tu finissais par m'ennuyer. Je tiendrais ma promesse quoi qu'il arrive. Même si j'avoue que ça m'amuserais beaucoup de voir le couple que tu pourrais former avec le grand Sirius Black_, ajouta-t-il en pouffant de rire.

-Tu sais que ça n'arrivera surement jamais ? Tant que mes sentiments ne seront pas clairs pour moi, je ne m'aventurerais pas dans une relation avec qui que ce soit.

-_Ca c'est toi qui le dis !_ »

Il rigola encore. Izaiah passait son temps à rigoler et à se moquer de moi. En même temps, il ne peut pas faire grand-chose d'autre donc je le comprenais même si des fois j'avais envie de lui mettre des claques. Il me faisait souvent penser à Peeves mais jamais je n'oserais lui dire, je tiens trop à sa vie.

Les applaudissements cessèrent et les conversations reprirent lorsque les plats apparurent sur les tables. Comme à chaque fois, nous avions droit à un véritable festin, le simple fait de regarder la nourriture suffisait à me remplir l'estomac. A ma droite Peter se servait abondamment dans tous les plats. Je me demandais comment il faisait pour engloutir autant de nourriture, puis me rappelais qu'il n'était pas tout maigre et que son corps devait avoir l'habitude contrairement au mien qui au fur et à mesure acceptait de moins en moins la nourriture. Nous mangeâmes en discutant de tout et de rien. James nous fit son discours de capitaine de l'équipe et Sirius et moi écoutions vaguement ses nouvelles stratégies.

Puis nous remontâmes à notre salle commune. Lily et Remus s'occupaient des premières années et avaient mis du temps à arriver. Certains élèves avaient perdu le groupe et d'autres qui trainaient avaient été bloqués par les escaliers. Dumby devrait faire quelque chose pour ces escaliers infernaux. Nous finîmes de nous raconter nos superbes vacances et retournâmes à nos dortoirs. Je partageais le mien avec Lily, Alice et deux autres Gryffondors avec qui nous nous entendions plutôt bien, Sarah et Mégane.

Je retrouvais enfin mon petit nid douillet. Notre chambre m'avait manqué et j'avais hâte de remettre en place toutes mes affaires. Autant dire que dans quelques jours ma partie de la chambre ne ressemblerait plus à rien. Nous finîmes la soirée à discuter toutes les cinq, assises parterre avec des cousins partout pour que ce soit plus confortable. Nous nous endormîmes comme ça. Retrouver Poudlard, notre seconde maison, faisait le plus grand bien. J'étais contente de retrouver les copains et Sirius en particulier même si je ne lui avouerais jamais.

Le lendemain, le réveil fut difficile pour tout le monde, garçons comme filles. Ils avaient dû finir la soirée comme nous, les cousins et les discutions de filles en moins. C'est avec une joie non dissimulée que nous rejoignirent la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Comme la veille, je jetais un œil à la table des Serpentards et offrais mon plus beau sourire à l'objet de mes recherches, sourire qu'il me rendit discrètement. Je déjeunais tranquillement, écoutant les discutions autour de moi, quand un bout de parchemins tomba à côté de mon assiette. Je devinais immédiatement à sa forme d'oiseau son expéditeur et l'ouvrir en le cachant aux yeux de Sirius qui me regardait intrigué.

**Alors Princesse ces vacances ? **

**Je pense que tu es déjà au courant alors ne passons pas par quatre chemins, Sirius est partis, et je n'ai pas eu le courage de venir avec lui quand il me l'a demandé. Je sais plus quoi faire, je voudrais qu'il revienne mais il m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis. Toi je peux te le dire, j'en ai pleuré pendant des jours en plus toute la pression que Mère mettait sur Sirius se retrouve sur moi le « dernier héritier des Black » comme elle dit. Mais va surtout pas lui raconter ce que je te dis ! Il me tuerait s'il savait qu'on se parle et que je t'adore autant. Enfin bref, j'espère que j'arriverais à penser à autre choses même si ça va être dur vu que je vais le voir tous les jours.**

**Sinon toi ça va ? Ton frère t'as pas trop fait souffrir pendant les vacances ? **

**Affectueusement,**

**RAB**

Je repliais le mot et le rangeais dans la poche. Sirius me regardais toujours et avait essayé de lire le mot par-dessus mon épaule, chose que je déteste par-dessus tout, et je l'ai envoyé bouler. Il avait l'air de bouder alors je lui ébouriffais les cheveux avec un grand sourire. Il me regarda affligé et recommença à manger tout en discutant avec ses amis. Le professeur McGonagall passa à notre table pour nous distribuer les emplois du temps. Beaucoup d'entre nous poussèrent des cris de désespoir en prenant connaissance du parchemin puis nous nous rendîmes en cours.

Je répondis au petit mot de Regulus pendant l'histoire de la magie en faisant attention à ce que personne ne puisse lire ce que j'écrivais.

**Salut RAB, **

**Franchement c'est nul comme initiales, t'as vraiment pas de chance dans la vie ! Haha ! Remarque NT c'est pas génial non plus… **

**Pour en revenir à ton frère j'étais en effet déjà au courant, il a débarqué avec James chez Luca pile quand j'y étais. Il avait l'air un peu déprimer et nous a avouer tout à l'heure qu'il regrettait que tu l'ais pas suivis. Non seulement il a fait la gueule vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre mais en plus il s'est allié à mon frère et à Luca pour mener la vie dure ! Je crois que moi non plus j'ai pas de chance, je dois être maudite, je vois plus que ça comme explication… J'irai voir le professeur de divination (j'ai oublié son nom) peut-être qu'elle pourra m'éclairer de sa lanterne. On sait jamais.**

**Essaie de pas trop y penser et au pire dit lui ce que tu as sur le cœur ! **

**J'aimerais bien voir sa réaction s'il apprenait pour nous (dis comme ça on dirait qu'on sort ensemble…). Je me demande encore comment on en est arrivé à ce que je sois ta meilleure amie et ta confidente… Hahaha !**

**Sur ce je retourne à ce super cours d'histoire de la magie ! Je vais dormir un peu je pense.**

**Amicalement**

**Nova (NT c'est trop moche sérieux)**

**PS : Je me demande aussi comment on en est arrivé à ce que tout le monde m'appelle « la princesse intouchable de Poudlard », chacun son surnom débile !**

Je pliais délicatement le morceau de parchemin de façon à ce qu'il ait également une forme d'oiseau. Je lui lançais un sort d'invisibilité et un autre pour le faire voler jusqu'à la salle de métamorphose où avait cours mon meilleur ami. Une fois de plus Sirius m'avait repéré et regardait bizarrement, il devait se douter de quelque chose mais je ne dis rien et retourna discuter ou plutôt rigoler avec James. Je haussais les épaules et retournais vaquer à mes occupations.

**A suivre**


	3. Chapitre 2

Et voilà le chapitre 2 ! Pour l'instant le tiens le rythme et je suis assez fière de moi.

Hésitez pas à donner votre avis ça me ferait super plaisir et ça pourrait m'aider.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

« T'es vraiment nul en potion !

-Hé ! Je ne te permets pas ! S'offusqua Luca. Ce n'est pas parce que toi tu t'en sors plutôt bien qu'il faut que tu rabaisse les autres, Princesse !

-Je ne fais que constater un fait irréfutable très cher, ajoutais-je avec un petit air supérieur.

-Des fois je me dis que t'aurais du aller à Serpentard, tu t'entendrais tellement bien avec eux. S'indigna mon cousin préféré.

-Le choixpeau y a pensé mais a décider que Gryffondor me correspondait mieux, déclarais-je en ricanant. Et puis je ne ferais pas ce plaisir à mon imbécile de frère ! Il aurait pu se moquer de moi pendant toute ma scolarité et ça lui aurait fait trop plaisir !

-Ca j'en doute pas, rigola-t-il. Il se serait moquer toute ta vie et j'aurais fais la même chose.

-Faux-frère !

-Tout à fait »

Je tirais la langue à Luca qui leva les yeux au ciel et fini par l'ignorer. Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux et je lui donnais un coup dans l'épaule pour lui faire comprendre que je ne le pardonnais pas d'avoir dit que j'aurais dû aller à Serpentard, ce qui le fit sourire. Il savait aussi bien que moi que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps sans lui parler, il est la personne la plus proche de moi à Poudlard, je le considère comme mon frère. Et comme attendu, à peine cinq minutes plus tard je tirai sa manche pour attirer son attention et il étouffa un rire pour que le professeur Slughorn ne repère pas notre petit manège. Puis nous nous remîmes au travail et continuâmes à faire la potion du jour. Soudain une sensation de brulure irradia dans mon dos. Puis une douleur insupportable se mêla à la brulure, je poussais un cri. Je me pliais en deux, repliant mes bras autour de mes épaules. Alors que Luca se précipitait vers moi – même si il était juste de l'autre côté de la table - des larmes se mirent à couler le long de mes joues. J'avais l'impression d'étouffer. Le professeur Slughorn accouru à notre table.

« Miss Tilney ? Vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-il inquiet »

Incapable de dire le moindre mot, je secouais difficilement la tête négativement. Luca me pris dans ses bras, caressant doucement ma tête pour que je me calme. Je délaissais mes épaules pour agripper la chemise de mon cousin. Les larmes coulaient de plus belle. J'avais l'impression que mon dos se déchirait, comme si quelque chose essayait de sortir de mon dos. La douleur était insupportable et je commençais à perdre le contrôle de mon corps. Mon corps tremblait et je sentais ma conscience s'évanouir.

« _Calme-toi Nova !_ S'écriait la voix dans ma tête. _Il faut que tu reste éveillée ! Ca va aller, je suis avec toi… »_

J'avais chaud et mes oreilles bourdonnaient. Je me concentrais sur la voix d'Izaiah, faisant tout ce que je pouvais pour ne pas sombrer. Puis la douleur passa aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Je mis encore quelques secondes à me calmer puis je me redressais. Tout le monde me dévisageait l'air inquiet, même les Serpentards qui le cachaient derrière leur rire moqueur.

« Tout va bien professeur, ne vous inquiétez pas c'est passé, dis-je d'une voix encore tremblotante.

-Vous voulez allez à l'infirmerie ? Proposa le professeur de potions.

-Merci mais ça ira je vous jure.

-Comme vous voudrez mais ne forcez pas trop. »

Puis nous reprîmes le cours. A cause ma petite crise, Luca avait mis trop de morceaux de mandragore dans la potion qui n'avait pas donné le résultat attendu mais en vu de la raison pour laquelle la potion avait raté, le professeur ne nous demanda pas de la refaire, à notre plus grand bonheur.

Nous enchainions ensuite avec Métamorphose et je m'assis à côté de Lily. Juste avant que la directrice de notre maison arrive pour faire son cours, un oiseau en papier atterris sur notre table. Je le dépliais sous le regard amusé de Lily qui savait très bien d'où il venait.

« Fais attention quand même, chuchota-t-elle. Les garçons sont derrière nous et ils sont plutôt curieux.

-Je sais ils essayent toujours de lire ce qui est marqué sur mes petits mots, répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Mais pour l'instant ils n'ont jamais réussi.

**Salut mademoiselle la princesse intouchable de Poudlard,**

**Moi je trouve que ça te va bien comme surnom, et puis c'est quand même relativement proche de la réalité. « Princesse » parce qu'il faut avouer que t'es quand même pas mal même si je sais que c'est dû à ton sang féérique et au fait que t'es « spéciale », « intouchable » parce qu'en six ans t'es sortis qu'avec trois garçons et que c'était pas juste pour t'amuser comme beaucoup de filles ici et « de Poudlard » parce que tout le monde est d'accord et te respecter même les pires Serpentards. Tu devrais d'ailleurs en être fière.**

**Faudra que je te demande quelque chose mais de vive voix et devant les autres, ça les fera enragé et on va bien s'amuser *****clin d'œil***** (je le note vu que tu peux pas le voir…)**

**En attendant ta réponse avec une impatience bien dissimulée,**

**Regulus**

**PS : en générale je signe RAB non pas parce que c'est classe (même si c'est le cas) mais pour que mon crétin de frère nous grille pas.**

Je montrais le mot à Lily en ricanant et elle manqua d'éclater de rire, ce qui attira sur nous l'attention de James et Sirius. Je sursautais en sentant quelque chose entrer en contact avec mon dos et me retournais vivement. C'était James qui m'avait touché avec sa baguette.

« Alors nous on n'a pas le droit de lire mais Lily, elle, y a pas de problème, commença-t-il en boudant, imiter pas son meilleur ami.

-Tu ne vas pas recommencer ?! M'énervais-je. C'est une discussion de fille ok ? Et tu n'en es pas une que je sache !

-_Tu mens très mal, Princesse,_ rigola Izaiah dans ma tête. _Ils ne sont pas complètement stupides._

-Une discussion de fille… tu nous prends pour des idiots ? Déclara Sirius.

-_Tu vois ?_

-Oh c'est bon pas la peine de la ramener ! Pensais-je. Ce n'est pas ça ! Dis-je aux deux maraudeurs. Je n'ai pas envie de vous en parler pour le moment c'est tout. Ce n'est pas contre vous mais vous risqueriez de mal le prendre.

-On sait déjà que tu écris à un Serpentard alors au point où on en est…, affirmèrent-ils d'une même voix. Alors tu peux bien nous dire qui c'est !

-Vous le saurez bien assez tôt, concluais-je avec un sourire mystérieux. »

Puis je me concentrais sur ce que j'allais répondre à mon meilleur ami.

**Salut monsieur le Prince des Serpentards !**

**Toi aussi t'as un surnom du tonnerre mais il te va bien aussi même si j'aurais plutôt choisis « glaçon ambulant » pour toi *****clin d'œil***** ! T'es bien un Black en public, tu serais pas un peu schizophrène par hasard ? Haha ! Et je suis extrêmement fière de mon surnom !**

**Ca marche pour moi, on va bien rire. Au faite James et Sirius ont découvert que l'auteur des petits mots que je reçois tout le temps est un Serpentard… Ils vont tout découvrir quand tu viendras me voir donc pas la peine de signer RAB, moi je préfère Regulus ou un truc plus original. Je me demande comment ils vont le prendre.**

**J'ai encore fait une crise. Il faut vraiment que je retrouve mon limiteur sinon je vais finir par me transformer en plein cours et j'ose même pas imaginer la réaction des autres. Je vais aller voir Dumbeldore pour qu'il m'en donne un autre si je le retrouve pas… En parlant de Dumbeldore, l'autre jour je devais lui parler et je l'ai appelé Dumby ! C'est trop la honte intergalactique !**

**En attendant avec impatience la réaction de ton frère et du reste de l'école,**

**Nova **

**PS : On va être renié de nos maisons. Enfin surtout moi des Gryffondors vu que tes camarades m'adore. D'un côté vu que je suis la « princesse de Poudlard » ils vont peut-être rien dire… même si j'y crois pas trop !**

Je pliais le parchemin et replongeais dans mon cours. J'avais hâte de voir leur réaction. Rien que d'y penser, j'en rigolais d'avance.

Je repensais à la crise de tout à l'heure, c'était la plus violente que j'ai eu depuis bien longtemps. Tout ça parce que j'avais perdu le limiteur qui bloquait les pouvoirs de mon colocataire en temps normal. C'était un collier ensorcelé en argent en forme de papillon (parce que c'est ce qui se rapproche le plus des fées alors ca a plus de pouvoir sur mon 'problème' d'après McGonagall) que j'avais perdu dès mon retour à l'école. Je pensais l'avoir égaré quand j'étais allée piquer une tête dans le lac et depuis impossible de remettre la main dessus, normal si il est tombé dans le lac. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de plonger dedans pour le chercher au fond. J'avais beau porter avec fierté l'uniforme rouge et or, j'avais une peur bleue des eaux profondes, celle du lac noir encore plus, avec tout ce qui vivait la dedans. Pas très courageux, je le savais mais rien à faire, quand j'y allais, je ne m'aventurais jamais là où je n'avais pas pied.

« Miss Tilney ! Etes-vous avec nous ou je dois vous donner une retenue pour voir ramener sur Terre ? »

La voix de la directrice de ma maison me tira de mes pensées.

« Une retenue ne sera pas nécessaire professeur, répondis-je en souriant. Je suis là maintenant.

-Vous avouez donc que vous rêvassiez, remarqua-t-elle. Le professeur Slughorn m'a averti de votre crise de tout à l'heure, si c'est la cause de votre inattention allez à l'infirmerie.

-Ca ira professeur, je pensais bien à ça mais c'est fini je serais très attentive dorénavant. Je vous le promets.

-Parfait, conclut le professeur McGonagall en finissant son cours. »

Nous sortîmes de la salle de métamorphose en soupirant de soulagement. C'était notre dernier cours de l'après-midi et il était déjà dix-huit heures. Lily me demanda de l'aller à l'infirmerie pour vérifier que tout allait bien mais je refusais, sachant pertinemment que l'infirmière voudrait me garder en observation toute la nuit, chose que je refusais catégoriquement. Elle insista encore quelques minutes avant de céder et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la grande salle en trainant des pieds. Puis, me souvenant que je devais voir le professeur Dumbeldore, j'accélérais le pas en espérant pouvoir l'aborder avant le diner.

En arrivant dans la grande salle, je cherchais désespérément le directeur des yeux et je m'aperçus qu'il discutait avec la directrice de ma maison et j'avançais lentement vers eux pour qu'ils se rendent compte de ma présence avant que j'arrive à leur niveau. La sentant, Dumbeldore détourna les yeux de McGonagall pour les poser sur moi et me sourire. Je lui rendis son sourire et m'avançais vers lui.

« Professeur, commençais-je. Vous allez sûrement penser que je suis nulle mais j'ai perdu mon limiteur et pas moyen de le retrouver…

-Je sais Miss Tilney, j'avais remarqué que vous ne le porter plus depuis la rentrée. Comme vous ne veniez pas me voir je me suis dis que vous deviez le chercher mais j'ai pris la liberté de vous en faire fabriquer un nouveau, répondit le directeur en souriant toujours. Vous pourrez venir le récupérer après le diner, je vous attendrais pour remonter à mon bureau.

-Merci beaucoup professeur ! M'exclamais-je soulagée. Je ne savais plus quoi faire et au vu de la crise que j'ai eu en potions je doutais de pouvoir tenir encore longtemps. Vous me sauvez la vie Monsieur !

-Oui je suis au courant pour votre crise. Je me doutais que vous auriez du mal à vous contrôler alors je me suis dépêcher de le faire. Miss, je vous connais depuis longtemps maintenant et j'aurais été étonné que vous ne le perdiez pas un jour mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne vous trouve nulle comme vous dite. Remerciez également Izaiah, il a fait beaucoup d'effort pour réprimer ses pouvoirs et limiter vos crises, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Oui, je le ferais ! »

J'inclinais la tête en signe de remerciement et je retournais à ma place.

_« Il a raison le vieux Dumby ! Remercie-moi ! _s'exclama Izaiah.

-Pas la peine de prendre cet air supérieur, j'allais le faire ! Mais maintenant j'ai beaucoup moins envie ! Répondis-je.

-_Sale gosse !_

-Merci Izaiah… tu fais toujours plein de choses pour moi. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi…, déclarais-je sérieuse.

-_Tu serais morte_, déclara-t-il d'une voix neutre. _Mais je m'ennuierais sans toi Princesse ! »_

Je commençais à manger quand Remus me demanda comment je me sentais. Ne comprenant tout d'abord pas la raison de sa question, je suis répondis que tout allais bien. Il me regarda perplexe puis je me souviens qu'il était présent lors de mon « problème » de potion et le rassurais du mieux que je pus, lui expliquant que Dumbeldore allait s'occuper de ça et que tout reviendrais à la normale après le repas. Il eut l'air rassurer et se remis à discuter avec Peter qui affichais lui aussi un air rassuré. Le repas se passa normalement et alors que j'allais rejoindre le directeur pour récupérer mon nouveau limiteur, une rumeur s'éleva dans la salle. La plupart des élèves se demandaient pourquoi je partais en compagnie du professeur Dumbeldore, certains disaient que j'avais été collé et les Serpentards rigolaient en pensant à cette possibilité.

Je suivis Dumbeldore jusqu'à son bureau où il me proposa un bonbon que je refusais poliment. Il attrapa une boite en bois sur laquelle était gravé le motif qui ornait tout les objets en rapport avec mon problème. Je l'ouvris et m'émerveillais devant la beauté de l'objet. Il avait la même forme que le précédent mais on voyait bien qu'il avait été beaucoup plus travaillé. Je remerciais le sorcier et passais le collier autour de mon cou en sortant de son bureau. Je me dirigeais en sautillant vers le lac pour admirer le coucher de soleil.

_ POV Sirus _

En sortant de la grande salle, je vis Nova en compagnie de Dumbeldore. Elle allait sûrement chercher son nouveau limiteur. Cette idiote l'avait perdu dès le premier jour de cours en plongeant dans le lac. On l'avait tous chercher mais il avait sûrement coulé au fond du lac et aucun d'entre nous n'avait osé s'aventurer là-bas. Je remontais à la salle commune avec James et Remus qui discutaient joyeusement, Peter était remonté plus tôt pour jouer aux échecs avec Luca. Nous étions en train de préparer une blague pour les Serpentards et j'avais hâte de la voir se réaliser.

Une fois arrivés à la salle rouge et or, nous croisions Luca en compagnie de Peter, il nous regarda brièvement puis se reconcentra sur la partie qu'il était en train de gagner. Nous nous installions autour d'eux pour les regarder jouer, Luca menait la partie sans problème même si Peter faisait tout son possible pour combler son retard. Luca avait une façon bien à lui de jouer aux échecs, il prenait toutes les pièces de son adversaire avant de s'attaquer à son roi et gagnait facilement à chaque fois, contrairement à Remus qui essayer de gagner en faisant le moins de perte possibles. Luca massacrait son adversaire, comme ça ce dernier repartait déprimer de la bataille et cela influençait souvent la partie suivant. Peter n'était pas très fort aux échecs et même s'il s'entrainait avec Remus, il avait du mal à progresser et comme souvent, Luca remporta la bataille sans efforts.

Nous nous installâmes ensuite autour de la cheminée, le feu frémissait doucement. Il ne faisait pas particulièrement froid dehors mais la cheminée allumée ajoutait à l'ambiance chaleureuse qui régnait dans la salle commune. Elle avait été ensorcelée pour ne pas dégager trop de chaleur, juste ce qu'il fallait pour être bien.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Nova n'avait toujours pas montré le bout de son nez dans la salle commune, chose plutôt habituelle puisqu'elle trainait souvent un peu partout dans le château mais qui eu le don de m'inquiété.

« Dis Luca, interpelais-je mon colocataire. Tu ne sais pas où est passé Nova ?

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait dans le parc alors elle doit sûrement encore y être, me répondit-il.

-Elle traine tout le temps dehors cette fille, remarquais-je. C'est dingue !

-Pourquoi ça t'inquiète de ne pas la voir ? Ou elle te manque juste, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas vraiment, je sais que personne ne lui fera de mal, à part les premières années de Serpentard peut-être mais ils se feront défoncer par leurs ainés après. Mais j'avais un truc à lui demander, avouais-je. »

Je les regardais, ils me souriaient bizarrement.

« Mouais, rigolais James. Avoue qu'elle te manque la princesse !

-Elle me manque un peu mais c'est pareil quand c'est vous qui êtes pas là.

-Sauf que tu ne risque pas de sortir avec nous, ajouta Luca. Alors que tu ne dirais pas non si ma cousine t'embrassait.

-Tu sous-entends que Nova me plait ? Demandais-je.

-Ne fais pas comme si ce n'était pas le cas, on a tous vu comment tu la regardes, affirmait Remus.

-Surtout quand elle vient dormir dans notre chambre, ajoutais Peter.

-N'importe quoi ! M'offusquais-je. Comme si je pouvais tomber amoureux de quelqu'un !

-Tu te voiles la face Sirius. Soupirais son frère de cœur. Mais soit, on a qu'à aller la chercher. Ca nous fera du bien de prendre l'air en plus, ajouta-t-il en se levant. »

Je me levais en même temps que lui et les autres nous suivirent. Nous descendîmes les escaliers de la tour Gryffondor, croisant quelques uns de nos camarades qui nous saluaient avant de rejoindre la salle commune pour se détendre au coin du feu, puis nous prîmes le chemin qui allait au parc.

Nous marchâmes pendant un moment avant d'arriver au bord du lac où nous vîmes Nova assise les pieds dans l'eau. Elle regardait droit devant elle, absorbée par le paysage qui s'offrait à elle. Le soleil baissait pour bientôt toucher l'horizon et en même temps, on pouvait voir la Lune qui se levait doucement. Le ciel était rougeoyant et Nova baignait dans la lumière orangée du soleil, on aurait dit qu'elle scintillait comme l'eau, habituellement si noire, du lac. Ces cheveux châtains, coupés courts, voletaient au gré du vent. Des oiseaux volaient, planaient, certains avaient même l'air de danser avec elle. Puis soudain le soleil passa sous l'horizon et ces derniers rayons mêlés à ceux de la Lune révélèrent les ailes qui prirent soudain forme dans son dos. Elles étaient fines, fragile et reflétaient la lumière qui leur donnait une couleur dorée. Je n'avais jamais vu les ailes des fées mais elles devaient ressembler à celles de Nova. Puis elles disparurent en même temps que la lumière qui rendait ce bord du lac magique à cette heure la journée.

Nova se retourna doucement vers nous, comme si elle voulait faire perdurer cet instant magique, puis nous regarda. J'étais fasciné, comme à chaque fois que je la voyais comme ça. Tout en elle appelait au péché : ses traits fins caractéristiques de son sang, mélange du sang de fée de son père et de celui de sang-pur de sa mère, ses yeux fuschia, ses longs cils noirs, ses cheveux châtains qui tombent autour de son visage, son sourire, sa façon sensuelle de se relever, son innocence apparente qui cache un comportement assez ambigu. Elle pouvait, sans être gênée, dormir avec n'importe qui, embrassait qui elle voulait même ses amis, surtout ses amies, ce qui avait le don de les perturber. Elle a l'air d'avoir une confiance en elle démesurée mais quand on la connait bien, elle est doute beaucoup de ses capacités et de son charme.

Elle avançait vers nous et ne mis que quelques secondes à nous rejoindre. Elle était…

« Toujours aussi envoutante, Princesse, affirma Remus. »

Elle lui sourit amusée. Elle était envoutante, c'est le mot qui lui convient le mieux en ce moment.

« Vous dites ça à chaque fois que vous me voyez ici le soir, ajouta-t-elle. Ce n'est pas moi, c'est la lumière.

-Cousine, même sans cette lumière qui, certes, rend l'instant magique, la plupart des élèves te trouve fascinante, dit James.

-T'exagère pas un petit peu, pseudo-cousin ? Demanda-t-elle. Je veux bien admettre que je puisse peut-être jolie mais de là à être fascinante…

-Tu es magnifique Nova, déclara Luca. Arrête de faire la modeste alors qu'on sait tous très bien que tu es la fille la plus demandée de Poudlard.

-Mouais, si tu le dit, conclut sa cousine sur un haussement d'épaules. »

Nous reprîmes le chemin qui menait au château. En passant la grande porte, nous tombâmes sur le professeur Chourave qui nous ordonna de remonter vite à notre salle commune avant de dépasser le couvre-feu et de gagner une retenue monumentale. Nous acquiesçâmes et reprîmes notre chemin au même rythme qu'avant l'intervention du professeur.

« J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu ! Dis-je en rigolant.

-Oui, rigola Nova. On a déjà eu la même conversation en troisième année.

-Comment oublier ce jour là ? Soupira Remus. »

**Flash Back**

Comme tous les soirs depuis la rentrée, je remontais au dortoir avec James, Remus et Peter. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine, presque deux, que nous avions accomplis l'exploit tant attendu pour pouvoir veiller sur notre meilleur ami en toutes circonstances. En franchissant le tableau, Luca manqua de nous rentrer dedans. Il semblait préoccupé et ne cachait pas son inquiétude. Luca Klein était le cousin de James et il partageait notre chambre depuis la première année et nous nous entendions vraiment bien avec lui. Le voir si inquiet n'était pas habituel et la seule personne pour qui il puisse perdre ainsi son sang-froid était sans aucun doute Nova Tilney, sa cousine. Elle agissait bizarrement depuis notre retour à Poudlard et nous n'avions pas osé en demander plus à Luca. Tout ce que nous savions c'est qu'elle et sa famille avaient eut un grave accident cet été mais tout le monde allait bien maintenant.

« Luca ? Demanda Remus. Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

-Nova a disparu… elle devrait être là depuis une bonne demi-heure et j'ai toujours pas de nouvelles ! S'exclama-t-il d'un ton grave.

-Elle a pas pu disparaître. C'est techniquement impossible ! Affirma James

-Dit celui qui possède une cape d'invisibilité ! Rigola Sirius.

-Bon si c'est possible… Quoi qu'il en soit, on va t'aider à la retrouver, le rassura James.

-Merci, j'ai demandé à Lily d'aller voir dans la tour d'astronomie, en ce moment elle y va souvent pour se calmer. Dans le parc aussi.

-Elle est pas dans la tour d'astronomie ! Déclara la rousse en arrivant essoufflée. Je l'ai pas trouvé là haut alors elle doit être dehors !

-D'accord, on va aller voir. Merci pour ton aide Lily ça va aller maintenant. »

Lily acquiesça puis disparut en passant le tableau. Nous descendîmes les escaliers menant à la tour Gryffondor en courant le plus vite possible, jetant un coup d'œil dans tous les coins, interrogeant tous les élèves que nous croisions en espérant trouver Nova le plus vite possible. Nous sortîmes du château et commençâmes à inspecter le parc. Il était 19h et le soleil baissait dans le ciel.

« Nova a peur de l'eau, elle doit être près du lac ! S'écria Luca.

-C'est pas logique ! Répliquais-je. Si elle a peur elle va plutôt s'en éloigner !

-Depuis l'accident elle s'isole et elle doit se dire que vu qu'elle a peur de l'eau on ira pas la chercher là-bas… »

Nous étions à bout de souffle mais l'inquiétude de Luca nous avait contaminé et nous courûmes jusqu'au bord du lac noir pour y trouver Nova, assise au bord de l'eau, les pieds dans le lac. Au même moment le soleil passa sous l'horizon et la lumière la faisait briller de mille feux, dévoilant ses ailes aux yeux de qui voulait bien les voir. Luca cria son nom et elle se retourna brusquement en sursautant mais ne s'éloigna pas de l'étendue d'eau qui redevenait noir. Nous nous approchions d'elle, soulagé de la retrouver et inquiet de la voir si prêt de l'eau. Mais surtout nous étions tous bouche-bée devant notre découverte, sauf Luca. James et Luca nous avaient déjà parlé des origines de Nova mais jamais du fait qu'elle avait en plus du sang, des ailes de fées.

« Nova ! S'écrit son cousin. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie !

-Tout va bien, je n'ai rien, répondit-elle calmement. »

Luca soupira et pris sa cousine dans ses bras.

« T'es vraiment inconsciente comme fille ! Affirma James.

-Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? Annonça-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. T'es mal placé pour me faire la morale.

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Moi je me balade pas au bord du lac alors que j'ai peur de l'eau !

-Moi je tente pas des métamorphoses super dangereuses à 13 ans même pour aider mon meilleur ami ! »

James se raidit subitement. Et regarda Remus avec un air inquiet puis son regard passa sur Peter et sur moi. Remus pâlit à vu d'œil et Peter se mis à trembler comme une feuille. Luca secoua la tête en soupirant et posa une main sur l'épaule de sa cousine.

« Tu…, bégaya Remus. Tu… tu sais ? Comment c'est possible ? »

Nova leva les yeux vers lui.

« Je vous vois. »

Remus déglutit difficilement et s'étouffa avec sa salive.

« C'est-à-dire ? Demandais-je

-Tu as bien vu tout à l'heure que je suis plus tout à fait normale, non ? Dit-elle en souriant.

-Tu as déjà été normale ? Demandais-je légèrement amusé.

-Non c'est vrai mais depuis l'accident je le suis encore moins. Je suis une hanebito. Une fée, ou plutôt un, partage mon corps avec moi pour me permettre de rester en vie et ses pouvoirs se sont développés dans mon corps, expliqua-t-elle.

-C'est pour ça les ailes ? Ton père est une fée non ailé alors tu ne devrais pas avoir d'ailes, demandais-je intrigué.

-Exactement, acquiesça-t-elle. Tu comprends vite. Et les pouvoirs d'Izaiah me permettent de voir votre 'véritable nature' si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Quand je vous regarde, je vous vois en tant qu'humain mais je vois aussi votre forme animale à côté de vous, comme si vous étiez hanté par un fantôme. Je sais que vous êtes des animagis et que Remus est un loup-garou.

-Et…, commença Remus. Tu l'as dit à quelqu'un ? Luca, tu a l'air au courant.

-Je l'ai dis à personne, Luca l'a deviné tout seul. Ca ne regarde personne d'autre que vous, je vois pas pourquoi j'irais le dire, dit-elle en souriant tendrement.

-Et tu n'as pas peur ?

-Pourquoi je devrais avoir peur ? Demanda-t-elle calmement avec son sourire rassurant. Tu ne m'as jamais fait de mal, je t'aime bien et je sais que tu ne m'en feras pas. En plus je suis beaucoup plus résistante que j'en ai l'air. Si tu me mordais, je ne me transformerais pas en loup-garou et je guérirais en quelques heures. Je pense sincèrement être une des personnes qui doit le moins te craindre. »

Des larmes perlèrent aux coins des yeux de Remus. Il sourit.

« Comment tu fais pour me dire exactement ce que j'ai besoin d'entendre ?

-Je te dis ça parce que je le pense vraiment. Alors ne porte pas ce fardeau tout seul, laisse-nous t'aider. »

Nova sourit, c'était le sourire le plus sincère que j'ai jamais vu. C'était un sourire rassurant et protecteur, comme le sourire qu'une mère accorderait à son enfant. C'est un sentiment que je ne pouvais qu'imaginer, ma mère ne m'ayant jamais sourit de cette façon. Elle ne m'avait même jamais sourit tout simplement. Mais il était aussi mélancolique. Nova souriait comme si elle avait besoin du sourire de Remus pour ne pas craquer. Sans ce sourire elle allait se briser.

**Fin Flash back**

Je me souvenais de ce soir comme si c'était hier. Celle qu'on appelait affectueusement 'la princesse intouchable de Poudlard' avait sauvé Remus de la solitude qu'il s'infligeait. Même si nous étions ces meilleurs amis, ce sont les paroles que Nova lui a adressé ce soir là qui l'ont aidé à avoir confiance en lui. Remus adorait Nova, il la considérait déjà comme sa meilleure amie mais il avait peur qu'elle le rejette à cause de sa lycanthropie. En apprenant qu'elle était une hybride, il s'était dit qu'elle l'accepterait plus facilement si elle le découvrait mais avait refusé de lui en parler. Les paroles qu'elle prononça ce soir le libérèrent d'un poids et il en avait pleuré de joie. La fille qui comptait le plus pour lui ne l'avait pas rejeté. Et sans le savoir, ces larmes l'avaient sauvé elle aussi.

« Je ne pourrais jamais te assez remercier pour ce que tu as fait, avoua Remus.

-Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète ? S'énerva Nova. Tu n'as pas à me remercier ! J'ai dis ce que je pensais et puis… c'est aussi une façon pour moi de me repentir pour ce que je lui ai fait.

-_Nova…, commença Izaiah. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher…_

-Si ! Le coupa-t-elle à haute voix. Quoi que vous en pensiez tous, j'ai pris ta vie et je ne me le pardonnerais jamais !

**A suivre**


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 fini ! J'ai encore réussi à tenir le rythme, plus ou moins. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment je fais... mais bon.

J'ai pas grand chose à dire enfaite à part que vous pouvez bien sûre laisser une review, ça me ferait plaisir.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

« Je t'ai encore battu ! »

James levait le bras en signe de victoire. Malgré le fait qu'on ait fait dix parties d'échecs je n'avais pas réussi à en gagnée une seule.

« Nova…, commença Ivan. Je ne comprendrais jamais comment tu peux être aussi nulle aux échecs alors que ton cousin avec qui tu passes ta vie est aussi fort. Tu devrais t'entrainer avec lui pendant les vacances.

-Mais c'est ce que je fais, m'indignais-je. Je joue contre lui presque tout les jours où on se voit pendant les vacances ! Et depuis que je suis en âge d'y jouer, j'ai gagné une seule fois ! Je ne comprends pas !

-Comme quoi, ajouta-t-il, tu as beau être la princesse t'es pas invincible…

-Personne a dit qu'elle était invincible, ricanait Sirius. Elle est juste intouchable et encore.

-Sirius ! M'écriais-je. Je n'ai jamais demandé à être la princesse de Poudlard…

-Princesse INTOUCHABLE de Poudlard, rectifia-t-il en me coupant. »

Je tournais la tête en signe de mécontentement. Au fond ça ne me gênais pas qu'il m'appelle comme ça mais par pur esprit de contradiction je commençais à bouder. Ivan, un élève de septième année avec qui je m'entendais bien, me pris par l'épaule et me secoua un peu.

« Tu devrais être contente, c'est un grand honneur d'être la Princesse intouchable, commença-t-il en insistant sur le 'grand'. Beaucoup de filles paieraient cher pour être à ta place !

-Je la leur laisse volontiers, répliquais-je en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Je réfléchis un instant puis lançais que finalement j'aimais bien l'idée de bien m'entendre avec tout le monde et que ce soit réciproque. Les garçons me regardèrent en se retenant de rire mais Peter laissa échapper un « Pff » qui fit craquer les autres. Ils éclatèrent tous de rire et je les rejoints bientôt.

« Vous vous souvenez quand vous étiez en troisième année, Elliott avait lancé un pari sur Nova.

-Je m'en souviens très bien, ajouta Remus en rigolant toujours. Il la trouvait trop coincée à l'époque et il avait dit qu'il donnerait cent gallions au premier qui réussirait à l'embrasser.

-Au final, qui avait gagné le pari ? Demanda Peter. »

Le visage de Sirius s'assombrit soudainement.

« C'est Regulus…, soupira-t-il.

-Ce traitre ! M'exclamais-je. Il m'a pris par surprise ! Elliott avait à peine finit de lancé le pari qu'il m'a embrassé !

-C'était le bon vieux temps, soupira Ivan. Nova était encore pure et innocente !

-Je suis encore innocente, déclarais-je en haussant les épaules.

-Toi, la fille qui embrasse tout ce qui passe, innocente ? Rigola Sirius. Alors moi je suis un saint !

-Moi je fais que les embrasser pas comme certains, conclus-je en lui tirant la langue, geste auquel il me répondit par un clin d'œil. »

A ce moment-là, Lily se décida à descendre de notre chambre. Je la pris par le bras et l'emmenais manger tout en boudant. Elle me regardait, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait et avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche pour parler, je balayais sa question d'un geste de la main, lui promettant de lui expliquer plus tard. Elle acquiesça et me raconta quelques ragots sur les filles de Poufsouffle. L'une d'elle, une fille de quatrième année qui s'appelait Elisa Douglas, s'était déclarée à Andy Anadis, un Serdaigle de Sixième année. Et ce dernier l'avait gentiment repoussée en lui expliquant qu'il la trouvait trop jeune et qu'en plus, il était intéressé par une autre fille. Elisa lui avait juré de ne pas baisser les bras tant qu'il n'aurait pas craqué et ne le lâchait plus d'une semelle depuis.

« Je suis sûre que le fille qui lui plait s'est toi, affirma soudainement Lily alors que nous nous installions à la table des Gryffondors. »

Je recrachais immédiatement mon jus de citrouille en toussant.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Demandais-je en m'essuyant la bouche.

-C'est ton Serdaigle, vous êtes vraiment complices et je vous vois souvent ensemble…, répondit-elle en analysant notre relation. »

J'éclatais de rire. Ca ne m'étonnais pas que les autres pensent qu'on entretenait une relation plus ou moins secrète mais de là à ce que Lily le pense aussi… On devait vraiment avoir l'air proche.

« C'est normal, répondis-je en me tenant le ventre. C'est un de mes supers amis au même titre que toi. Tu sais bien que j'arrive plus à me lier d'amitié avec les garçons qu'avec les filles.

-J'ai remarqué, ajouta-elle en pouffant de rire. J'ai jamais compris pourquoi mais c'est un fait, de tout tes amis, je suis la seule fille et même si tu t'entends bien avec Alice, Sarah et Mégane, je suis beaucoup plus proche de toi qu'elles réunies. Alors que j'ai arrêté de compter les garçons avec qui tu es vraiment proche. Luca et James, je comprends, c'est tes cousins. Sirius et Remus ça va aussi, c'est les meilleurs amis de James et ils sont dans la même maison et la même année que nous. Andy j'ai plus de mal, il est à Serdaigle, bon ok on partage certains cours avec lui mais c'est tout. Mais alors Regulus ça m'échappe complètement !

-J'ai été élevée entourée de garçons entre mon frère, Luca et mon autre cousin Gil (diminutif de Gibert parce que ça fait trop vieillot). Et on ne peut pas dire que Julia m'ait aidé à agir comme une fille… Alors j'arrive plus à me confier aux garçons.

-Je dois prendre ça comment ? Répliqua Lily en faisant la moue.

-Bien, déclarais-je en lui souriant. Tu peux être fière, tu es la seule fille avec qui je suis proche. Et puis même si je ne suis pas proche des autres élèves, je les aime bien quand même et ils me le rendent. Pour Sirius et Regulus on se connaissait déjà parce que les rares fois où j'allais chez ma grand-mère maternelle elle m'emmenait à ces réceptions de sang-purs et ils étaient là. Je jouais avec Sirius et Regulus nous lâchait pas.

-Et pour Andy ?

-En deuxième année aussi, je me suis lamentablement vautrée dans les escaliers et c'est lui qui m'a rattrapé et de fils en anguilles on est devenus amis.

-On dit 'en aiguille'…, me corrigea-t-elle.

-Je sais mais 'en anguille' ça rend mieux.

-En tout cas, tout s'explique, rigola Lily. Moi, je pense qu'il y en a un qui doit être amoureux de toi.

-Ya moyen mais ce n'est pas le cas de mon côté…, soupirais-je.

-Même pas Sirius ? S'offusqua ma meilleure amie. Ca se voit qu'il te plait !

-Mais arrêtez tous avec ça ! Déjà Izaiah m'a fait la réflexion et je lui ai dis que je l'adore mais que même si il me plaisait je ne sortirais pas avec lui ! »

Lily me regarda bizarrement et posa sa main sur mon front, main qu'elle retira aussitôt en la secouant comme si mon contact l'avait brulé.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit-elle d'un air grave. Tu as de la fièvre, c'est pour ça que tu dis que tu rejetterais Sirius alors qu'on sait tous qu'il te plait !

-Mais il ne me plait pas ! M'écriais-je, énervée.

-Qui ne te plait pas ? Ajouta une voix masculine. »

Je me retournais brusquement, faisant ainsi craquer mon cou et je me retrouvais nez à nez avec Sirius qui me fixait. Il se retenait de rire, je le voyais, ses traits d'habitude si beaux étaient crispés et il se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Ce geste était tellement sexy que n'importe quelle fille, moi compris, lui aurait déjà sauté dessus même si soit dit en passant il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour que toute les filles de l'école lui sautent dessus, sauf les Serpentardes qui savaient se tenir. Je me mis une claque mentale pour avoir pensé qu'il était sexy et que je l'aurais bien plaqué contre le mur pour l'embrasser.

« Personne ! Répondis-je en me massant le cou. »

Il sourit et s'assit à côté de moi sans me lâcher des yeux. Je soutenais son regard du mieux que je pouvais. Lorsqu'il se mit enfin à manger, je retournais à ma conversation avec Lily. Elle finit de me raconter tous ses potins et alors que j'allais me pencher vers Sirius pour voir mon cousin, assit à sa droite, quelqu'un cria mon nom. Je sursautais et manquait de tomber sur Sirius. Je me rattrapais difficilement sous le regard amusé de Remus et me retournais cette fois si lentement et c'est face à Andy que je me retrouvais.

Il était essoufflé et rouge comme si il venait de courir un marathon, poursuivit par un centaure. En regardant mieux je remarquais que ce n'était pas un centaure qui le poursuivait ainsi mais Elisa Douglas. Elle me lançait un regard noir comme si elle voulait me tuer sur place. Elle devait penser, comme Lily, que la fille qui plaisait tant à Andy et à cause de qui il l'avait repoussé s'était moi. Andy se retourna pour suivre mon regard et tomba sur Elisa qui, voyant qu'il la regardait, se précipita vers lui. D'un geste rapide et précis, il poussa Sirius, qui ralla pour la forme, vers Luca et moi vers Lily, s'assit entre nous, passa son bras derrière mes épaules et se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser la joue. D'où elle était, Elisa ne vit pas que ses lèvres s'étaient posées non pas sur les miennes mais sur ma joue et elle partit en courant, rouge de colère. Une fois qu'elle fut assez loin il se redressa et fit signe à Ashley, son meilleur ami, de venir le rejoindre.

« Nova, tu viens de lui sauver la vie, me félicita Ashley. Un peu plus et elle allait le violer dans le couloir !

-J'en peux plus, soupira Andy. Elle me suit partout ! Même aux toilettes ! Je me sens harcelé !

-En même temps c'est le cas, ricana Lily. C'est le grand amour entre vous !

-Rira bien qui rira le dernier Lily, je ne suis pas le seul à être harceler et on sait aussi bien l'un que l'autre que je suis loin de battre ton record, répondit-il dans un rire moqueur.

-Il y a beaucoup plus important que votre harcèlement ! Vous avez vu le regard mauvais qu'elle m'a lancé ? Ajoutais-je, offusquée. Heureusement que ses yeux lancent pas des Avada Kedavra !

-Je crois qu'elle pense que c'est de toi que je suis amoureux… m'expliqua le Serdaigle.

-Et alors qu'en est-il ? Demandèrent Sirius et James qui avaient suivis toute la conversation, intrigués.

-Ben, au risque de vous décevoir, c'est pas elle la fille qui me plait… même si je t'adore Nova, là n'est pas le problème, avoua Andy. Elle n'est même pas à Poudlard, j'ai eu beau lui expliquer, Elisa me croit pas. Elle pense que je lui dis ça pour te protéger.

-D'un côté, rigola la voix de la sagesse, tu dis vraiment ça pour la protéger mais parce que c'est faux.

-T'as raison Remus mais elle le voit pas comme ça. Pour elle Nova est une ennemie à abattre ! Du coup je demande l'asile politique à la table des Gryffondors pour quelques temps, dit-il avec un air de chien battu. Elle n'osera pas se taper l'incruste ici, enfin j'espère. »

Nous éclatâmes tous de rire. A chaque fois que je réussissais à me calmer, il suffisait que je regarde Andy pour que je sois prise à nouveau d'un fou rire. Au bout de quelques minutes, nous réussîmes enfin à reprendre nos conversations comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je racontais à Lily la scène de cette après-midi. Ensuite, je voulais dire un truc à Luca mais maintenant qu'Andy s'était également mis entre nous la distance qui nous séparait était trop grande, je décidais donc d'attendre le retour à la tour pour lui parler.

Le diner se finit tranquillement, enfin tout est relatif, la table des Gryffondors était comme d'habitude la plus bruyante surtout dans notre coin où Lily criait sur James, où je rigolais avec Sirius et Andy. Finalement les plus calmes étaient Remus, Peter et Luca qui discutaient entre eux sans s'occuper du bazar régnant autour d'eux. Nous étions remontés à la tour dans le même état d'esprit, tant et si bien que j'en oubliais que je devais parler à Luca. Il était vingt et une heure quand Lily et Alice vinrent ne chercher pour qu'on aille se coucher, ou plutôt discuter entre filles dans notre chambre. Je m'installais confortablement sur un coussin et les filles s'installèrent à côté de moi de façon à former un cercle. Je me relevais pour attraper un paquet de bonbon dans ma malle et les posais au centre.

Nous avions instauré ce petit rituel en première année et c'est avec plaisir nous continuions à nous regrouper le soir pour raconter nos petites histoires, surtout des histoires de garçons. Aujourd'hui je sentais que j'allais avoir droit à un interrogatoire dans les règles à propos de ma relation, purement amicale, avec Andy. Et comme mon instinct ne me trompait que très rarement je les pris par surprise en demandant à Lily où en était sa relation avec James.

« Nulle part ! S'offusqua la rousse. Il continue de me faire des déclarations à chaque fois qu'il me croise et je continue de l'envoyer balader à chaque fois… Mais ça tu le sais déjà alors pas la peine d'essayer de changer de sujet, c'est toi qu'on va interroger ce soir ! »

Je soupirais et leur expliquais qu'il n'y avait rien de plus que de l'amitié entre Andy et moi. Elles me regardaient avec un sourire qui en disait long sur ce qu'elles en pensaient. Je soupirais de nouveau. Elles n'allaient pas me lâcher de la soirée alors que je ne leur cachais rien. Je répondais à leurs questions, espérant qu'elles se rendent compte qu'elles gaspillaient leur salive pour rien et quand elles finirent enfin par se lasser, j'en profitais pour les au lit.

A peine avais-je fermé les yeux que les souvenirs de l'accident remontaient brutalement. Je les rouvris le plus vite possible. Ca n'avait duré que quelques secondes mais j'avais le souffle court et je transpirais légèrement. Je me levais et trébuchais, alertant ainsi Lily qui venait de se coucher. Ma meilleure amie me regardait, inquiète et je lui répondis par un sourire crispé qu'elle me rendit, comprenant pourquoi je me levais. Je sortis de ma chambre et descendis dans la salle commune. Je cherchais Luca mais il n'y était pas, seul quatre élèves de septième année trainaient encore au coin du feu. Je pris donc l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des garçons et toquais à la porte de leur chambre. Je n'attendis pas qu'on me réponde et entrais rapidement.

Je me retrouvais face à face avec cinq garçons à moitié déshabillés, étant moi-même en nuisette, qui me regardaient comme si ma présence ici était la chose la plus normale du monde.

« Ca va ? Demandait Sirius avec un sourire légèrement pervers. On te gène pas trop ? »

James rigola, Peter se cacha derrière ses rideau, gêné, alors que Remus me regardait inquiet. Ils avaient l'habitude de me voir débarquer dans leur chambre à toute heure de la journée mais en générale quand je le faisais ce n'était pas pour me rincer l'œil. Je lançais un regard noir à Sirius, signe que je n'étais pas en état de plaisanter et me réfugiais dans les bras de Luca, les larmes aux yeux. Il m'entourait de ses bras rassurant et caressait doucement mes cheveux.

« Calme-toi Princesse, me murmurait-il. Je suis là, ça va aller maintenant. »

Ces mots avaient le don de me calmer presque instantanément. Je me dégageais de lui et m'asseyais sur son lit. Il vint s'installer à côté de moi, attendant que je prenne la parole pour ne pas me brusquer. Je restais silencieuse pendant quelques secondes qui parurent durer une éternité.

« J'en peux plus, avouais-je d'une voix tremblante, sur le point de pleurer. Dès que je ferme les yeux, J'ai des flashs de l'accident. Je revois Saïph inconscient à ma droite baignant dans mon sang, les débris de voiture qui nous entourent, puis ma vision se brouille et c'est le noir complet. Je n'entends rien, je ne vois rien et au moment où Izaiah doit arriver, il ne se passe rien. Je reste seule dans les ténèbres. »

Luca me serre dans ses bras, je sens qu'il tremble.

« La plupart du temps, c'est Lily qui me réveille parce que je me suis mise à hurler et quand j'arrive enfin à ouvrir les yeux, je suis toute tremblante, haletant et en sueur. »

Je me mettais à pleurer. Sirius vint s'accroupir devant moi et me pris la main, caressant lentement le dos de ma main de son pouce. Je lui souris en retour et mes larmes cessèrent de couler.

« Tu veux dormir ici ? Demanda Luca. »

Je hochais la tête, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de le faire rire puis il tira les draps de son lit pour que je puisse m'y installer. Je me glissais dans ses draps en me serrant sur le côté pour lui faire de la place. Il s'allongea à côté de moi et rabattit les draps rouges sur nous puis je fermais les yeux. Bizarrement, je ne faisais pas de cauchemars quand je dormais avec Luca, ou avec quelqu'un d'autre. J'avais tenté l'expérience avec mon ex et ça s'était très bien passé, dans tout les sens du terme. J'allais m'endormir quand je me sentis violement écrasée. J'ouvrais les yeux sous le coup de la douleur et vis Sirius qui s'était allongé entre Luca et moi, nous écrasant tout les deux. J'allais raller quand il prit la parole.

« Je trouve ça totalement injuste ! »

Je le regarde, surprise, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Il dût le remarquer puisqu'il développa sa pensée.

« Ben oui quand tu viens dormir dans notre chambre, ce qui arrive souvent soit dit en passant, tu dors toujours avec Luca !

-Bah…, commençais-je. C'est normal, c'est mon cousin.

-Moi aussi ! Intervint James. Je suis ton cousin et tu ne dors JAMAIS avec moi !

-Non, répliquais-je. T'es pas mon cousin, tu es le cousin de mon cousin, ce n'est pas pareil.

-Tu chipotes ! Ajouta-t-il en faisant la moue. C'est la même chose et puis tu ne te plains pas quand je te propose de passer les vacances chez moi !

-Mais…

-Je suis bien d'accord, me coupa Sirius. On devrait instaurer un tour de rôle. Par exemple, le lundi tu dors avec Luca, le mardi avec moi, le mercredi avec James, le jeudi avec Remus et le vendredi avec Peter. »

Je le regardais perplexe. Il nous faisait une crise de jalousie parce que je dormais avec mon cousin. On aura tout vu.

« Si tu veux, lâchais-je vaincue. Quand j'aurais besoin de dormir avec quelqu'un je suivrais le plan en attendant je peux dormir ?

-Euh…, dit Peter. Ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas Nova, au contraire je t'aime beaucoup. Enfin pas comme une potentielle petite amie mais tu vois… Enfin bref, je préférerais dormir tout seule, je bouge beaucoup ça serait pas agréable pour toi. »

Je pris un air offensé et avec de fausses larmes aux yeux, je fais tourner Peter en bourrique. Il tentait en vain de s'expliquer de façon à ce que je ne sois pas vexée parce qu'il ne voulait pas dormir avec moi. Au bout de quinze bonnes minutes, je lui tapotais l'épaule, un grand sourire aux lèvres et lui avouais que j'avais très bien compris dès le début ce qu'il voulait dire mais que j'aimais beaucoup le torturer. Il me dévisagea avec des yeux ronds et poussa un profond soupir de soulagement.

J'allais retourner me coucher quand Sirius me retins par le bras. Je le regardais, surprise.

« On est mardi aujourd'hui, m'expliqua-t-il avec un grand sourire aux lèvres tout en tapotant son lit. »

Je le regardais, son regard était doux et son sourire tendre. Je me levais et le rejoignais dans son lit, il me fit de la place et je m'allongeais à côté de lui.

« J'espère pour moi que tes groupies ne seront pas au courant parce que sinon je peux dire adieu à ma tranquillité, dis-je faussement ennuyée.

-Quelle tranquillité ? On te suit partout, je suis sûr que t'as même un fan-club ! Si j'en avais pas un moi aussi, je serais jaloux ! »

Nous rigolâmes longtemps en se racontant nos péripéties. Il me raconta comment Lily avait rembarré James la semaine dernière. J'étais à l'infirmerie, mauvaise semaine du mois, pliée en deux, attendant la mort et Lily qui avait veillé sur moi le matin était allée donner de mes nouvelles eux maraudeurs et compagnie (compagnie faisant bien évidement référence à Luca). James lui avait une fois de plus demander si elle voulait sortir avec lui et elle l'avait une fois de plus envoyé balader avec une claque magistrale en bonus. Alors que j'éclatais de rire, je me pris le livre de potion de James sur la tête. Nous discutâmes ainsi jusqu'à se que je tombe de sommeil.

Je me sentais bien près de Sirius, il était gentil avec moi, ne me traitait pas comme ses groupies qu'il prenait et jetait quand il voulait. Je me surpris même à penser que je voudrais être plus avec lui. Je pouvais le prendre dans les bras et l'embrasser sur la joue sans que ça ne paraisse étrange puisque j'agissais comme ça avec tout le monde mais je n'avais jamais osé aller plus loin. Pourtant je n'hésitais pas à embrasser les autres pour un rien, comme remerciement, pour les taquiner, garçons comme filles, mais avec Sirius c'était différent. Peut-être que j'avais peur que notre relation change si j'agissais avec lui comme avec les autres, qu'il agisse avec moi comme avec ses groupies et je ne voulais ça sous aucun prétexte.

Je me réveillais le lendemain dans les bras de Sirius. Il était allongé sur le côté, comme moi, et avait passé une main sous l'oreiller que nous partagions et l'autre autour de ma taille. J'essayais de me dégager pour me lever mais à peine avais-je bougé qu'il accentua la pression qu'il exerçait sur moi pour me garder près de lui. Je réitérais mon geste en vain. Il n'avait pas l'air près de me laisser partir alors je décidais de dormir encore un peu et me réinstallais contre lui.

Nous fûmes réveillés par Peter qui tomba de son lit et quand nous ouvrîmes les yeux pour voir ce qui se passait, nous vîmes que James était appuyé au bout du lit et nous regardait attendris. Sirius me regarda un instant puis se dégagea brusquement de moi et tomba à son tour du lit. Je cru même le voir rougir.

« C'est pas trop tôt, déclarais-je. Ca fait une demi-heure que je veux me lever mais tu ne voulais pas me lâcher ! »

James ouvrit grand les yeux et siffla un coup en se redressant. Sirius lui balança l'oreiller à la figure et James n'eût pas le temps d'esquiver. Remus me regardais en souriant, il n'avait pas besoin de parler je savais très bien où il voulait en venir. Je me levais et pris des habits à moi dans le placard de Luca. A force de dormir chez eux, j'avais décidé de laisser des vêtements ici, et filais me doucher. Je fermais la porte à clé et me déshabillais avant d'entrer dans la douche. Je savourais longtemps la sensation de l'eau chaude ruisselant sur mon corps quand quelqu'un tambourina sur la porte.

« Nova ! Criais James. Dépêches t'es pas la seule à devoir te doucher ! Et pourquoi tu ne la prends pas dans TA chambre ? »

Je coupais l'eau et m'enroulais dans une serviette avant d'entre-ouvrir la porte.

« C'est la guerre pour la salle de bain chez nous alors je la prends ici, avouais-je. Et j'ai fini dans trois secondes et demie alors calme toi. »

Je claquais la porte puis me rendis compte que j'avais laissé ma baguette à côté du lit de Sirius. Je sortis donc de la salle de bain vêtue uniquement de la serviette et traversais la chambre jusqu'au lit du maraudeurs qui m'avais accueillis cette nuit et je récupérais ma baguette. Peter me regardait, les joues rouges, à cause de ma tenue, alors que les autres ne faisaient pas attention à ma presque nudité, ce qui me fit sourire. Je retournais dans la salle de bain pour m'habiller, me séchant d'un sort afin de ne pas faire attendre James trop longtemps. Il était susceptible le matin et je ne tenais pas à me le mettre sur le dos. Je passais mon uniforme et brossais vite fait mes cheveux. Je décidais de me maquiller quand je serais de retour dans ma chambre et définitivement de la salle tant convoitée par mon presque-cousin. Celui-ci se précipita dedans dès que j'ouvris la porte et la referma violement derrière moi. Je soupirais, blasée, en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

J'abandonnais les garçons pour finir de me préparer dans ma chambre, pendant que je descendais de leur dortoir, je fus interpellée par quelqu'un. C'était Ivan qui avançait vers moi en sautillant suivis d'un quatrième année, ce qui ne me disait rien de bon. Les garçons ne sautillent pas, sauf quand ils préparent un mauvais coup.

« Tiens No, commença-t-il, joyeux. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'étais avec les garçons et m'appelle pas No, c'est pas beau, répondis-je, méfiante. Pourquoi ? Tu voulais me voir ?

-Oui exactement, ajouta-t-il, son sourire s'élargissant. En repensant à tous ses petits paris, je me suis dis que j'allais en lancer un nouveau. John, ici présent, pense que tu n'es pas capable d'arrêter d'embrasser tout le monde…

-Bien sûr que si, le coupais-je, vêxée. Tu me prends pour qui ? »

John recula d'un pas et haussa les épaules.

-Moi je pense que t'en ai capable alors cent gallions au premier qui réussira à t'embrasser. Bien sur c'est toi qui les donnes alors fais l'effort de te retenir, expliquait-il. »

Je le fixais quelques secondes hésitant à accepter puis voyant le sourire victorieux de John, qui devait penser que je n'accepterais pas, je tendis la main vers Ivan.

« Marché conclu ! »

**A suivre**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Salut ! **

**Voici le chapitre 4 qui est particulièrement long. **

**Je voulais aussi remercier Ilfasidriel 57 pour sa review qui m'a fait très plaisir!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

« Marché conclu… Mais pourquoi j'ai dis ça ? Me demandais-je en remontant à mon dortoir. »

Je me retournais une dernière fois et aperçus Ivan qui me regardait du coin de l'œil. Je soupirais en détournant le regard et passais la porte du dortoir des filles. Tout en me dirigeant vers ma chambre, je me pris la tête entre les mains et la secouais vivement.

« Mais pourquoi j'ai accepté ? Criais-je »

Deux filles, qui passaient à côté de moi à ce moment, firent un bond sur le côté et me fixèrent comme si j'étais folle, puis elles continuèrent leur chemin. Je les regardais partir quelques secondes puis je repris moi-aussi mon chemin. J'entrais dans notre chambre en ouvrant violement la porte, faisant au passage sursauter Alice et Sarah, me jetais sur le lit de Lily, où elle était encore allongée.

« Ca va pas ! T'es malade ma pauvre fille ! Hurla Lily quand son corps entra douloureusement en contact avec le mien.

-Bah non justement, répondis-je plus pour moi-même que pour elle. Ca va pas mais alors pas du tout. »

Elle me poussa légèrement pour que je m'allonge à ses côtés et me pris dans ses bras en me caressant les cheveux.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Me demanda ma meilleure amie d'une voix à nouveau calme.

- J'ai encore accepté un pari à la con, soupirais-je. Et j'ai dormis avec Sirius comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde.

-Développe s'il te plait.

-Quelle partie de ma nuit pourrie ?

-Les deux, idiote ! Rigola-t-elle. Mais commence par le pari, la partie Sirius risque d'être longue.

-Je descendais de chez les garçons quand j'ai croisé Ivan et un cinquième année qui s'appelle John, pas super beau soit dit en passant, commençais-je. Le petit a affirmé que je n'étais pas capable d'arrêter d'embrasser n'importe qui alors je me suis vexée et j'ai dit que j'en étais tout à fait capable. Alors Ivan m'a fait parier cent gallions que je laisserais personne m'embrasser et comme une conne j'ai accepté !

-Ah ouais quand même… ajouta Lily. T'as le don de te mettre dans des situations pas possible. »

Je pris son oreiller pour le lui écraser sur la tête en grognant de désespoir. Elle l'esquiva au dernier moment et tomba du lit. Je me levais et partis me maquiller pendant que ma meilleure amie s'habillait. En sortant de la salle de bain, je pris Lily par la main et l'emmena avec moi à la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Je redoutais cet instant plus que tout et ce sentiment s'accentua quand je croisais Regulus en entrant dans la grande salle. Il me fit un micro-sourire auquel je répondis discrètement avant de m'assoir à la table des Gryffondors. Les maraudeurs arrivèrent au même moment et s'installèrent à côté de nous, ce qui fit soupirer Lily. Nous ne pouvions pas discuter du cas Sirius alors qu'il était assit à deux places de moi.

« C'est dingue ça, s'indigna Lily. Ils ne pouvaient pas nous lâcher le temps d'un repas ? »

Je souriais à sa remarque. Mais mon sourire s'effaça dès que je vis Ivan et John entrer dans la grande salle, se diriger vers la table des professeurs et chuchoter quelque chose au professeur Dumbeldore. Remus pouffa de rire en me regardant. Il devait entendre clairement la conversation qui avait lieu à quelques mètres de nous. Je lui fis ma pire grimace et détournait les yeux de lui d'un geste dédaigneux, ce qui le fit rire encore plus. Soudain, on entendit le bruit d'une cuillère tapant contre un verre et le silence se fit. Ivan se tenait à côté du professeur Dumbeldore et arborait un franc sourire.

« Merci professeur, ça ne sera pas long, affirma-t-il sans se défaire de son sourire. Je voulais juste vous annoncer quelque chose, histoire que vous ayez autant de chances les uns que les autres. John et moi-même avons lancé un petit pari à Nova. »

Tous les élèves réunis dans la grande salle éclatèrent de rire et une bonne partie commença à l'acclamer.

« Je sais, je sais, ajouta-il avec fausse modestie. Vous avez tous que Nova est considérée, à l'unanimité comme la princesse intouchable de Poudlard et que, contrairement à se qu'on pourrait penser, elle a tendance à embrasse les gens sans vraiment se poser de question. Combien d'entre nous ont déjà eût la chance de gouter à ses douces lèvres ? »

Des cris s'élevèrent dans la salle, des « Moi », des « Moi aussi » mais également des « Pourquoi pas moi ?! » ce qui nous fit tous rire.

« T'inquiète pas, ça tardera pas ! Répondit-il en adressant un clin d'œil à la foule. Alors on a parié avec elle qu'elle était capable de n'embrasser personne et ce pendant une durée indéterminée. Alors donnez le meilleur de vous-même mes petits puisqu'elle donnera, généreusement, cent gallions au premier qui réussira à l'embrasser ! »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements résonna dans la grande salle, accompagné par des « Ivan ! Ivan ! ».

« Merci beaucoup, conclut-il. Merci professeur. »

Il retourna s'assoir à la table rouge et or, toujours acclamé par la foule. Puis, doucement, les conversations reprirent. Luca se tourna vers moi l'air blasé et me demanda pourquoi j'avais accepté.

« J'étais vexée ! Je n'ai pas réfléchis ! »

Il soupira mais je le vis sourire. Sirius me regardais bizarrement, je n'arrivais pas à savoir ce qu'il pensait, puis détourna le regard pour discuter avec James et Peter. Un morceau de parchemin plié en forme d'oiseau manqua de tombé dans mon verre. Je le dépliais soigneusement et faisant attention à être la seule à pourvoir le lire.

**Salut Princesse !**

**Haha ! Alors comme ça la dernière fois t'as pas suffit il faut que tu relances un pari ! J'espère bien le gagner comme en troisième année *****clin d'œil***** **

**Sinon tu te souviens ? Je t'avais dit de te préparer parce que j'avais quelque chose à te demander. Ca va pas tarder à arriver. *****de nouveau un clin d'œil*******

**Et tu avais raison, ça va un peu mieux niveau Sirius, j'arrive à le regarder sans avoir envie de pleurer (ou c'est très viril !).**

**Et toi ? Toujours pas décidée à ne plus te voiler la face ?**

**Amicalement,**

**Regulus**

Je levais brusquement la tête et lançais un regard noir à mon ami. Il haussa les épaules en guise de réponse. Je montrais le mot à Lily, tout en soupirant et en m'apitoyant sur mon sort. La rousse me tapota l'épaule en signe de compassion et me rendit le mot que je repliais et rangeais dans ma poche. Je me levais précipitamment et sorti de la grande salle en marchant aussi vite que possible. Lily me suivit en courant pour être à mon rythme.

Nous avions métamorphose mais je me cachais dans les toilettes à l'opposé de notre salle de cours. Priant pour que personne ne vienne jusqu'ici, je me laissais tomber contre le mur et Lily s'accroupit face à moi. Je me repliais sur moi-même, la tête posée sur les genoux et laissais échapper un long soupir.

« Ma vie va être un enfer…, gémis-je. Je ferais peut-être mieux de perdre le pari tout de suite, tant pis pour mon égo…

-T'inquiète pas, ça va pas durer longtemps, dit-elle pour me rassurer. Je suis sûre que c'est un Black qui va remporter le pari.

-_Ca c'est sûr !_ Ricana Izaiah.

-Tiens t'es encore la toi ? Pensais-je.

-_Oui mais je suis fatigué alors je dis rien_, ajouta-t-il pour se justifier. »

Je haussais les épaules et sorti l'origami de ma poche pour répondre au dos.

**Hello !**

**Sérieux je sais pas pourquoi j'ai accepté ce pari à la con ! Si tu tiens vraiment à le gagner, dépêche-toi ! Plus vite ce sera fini et mieux ça sera !**

**Et je suis pas amoureuse de Sirius ! Je me voile pas la face non plus ! Je l'apprécie mais juste en ami ! Arrêtez tous de vouloir nous caser ensemble !**

**Pas très amicalement (ça veux dire que je suis fâchée)**

**Nova**

Je repliais le mot et le lançais pour qu'il prenne son envol. Le cours commençant dans dix minutes, Lily me pris par le bras pour que je la suive jusqu'à la salle de classe du professeur McGonagall. Les élèves qui attendaient devant la porte que le professeur daigne les faire entrer, nous fixèrent. Même les maraudeurs étaient à l'heure pour une fois. Ils rigolaient dans un coin et se stoppèrent immédiatement en nous voyant. Je soupirais mais avançais malgré tout la tête haute. La directrice de Gryffondor ouvrit la porte à la volée et m'attrapa par le bras avant de refermer la porte derrière nous. Tout se passa si vite que personne ne réagit.

« Miss Tilney, commença mon professeur. Vous êtes une des rares élèves que j'apprécie et que j'estime mais vous avez le don particulièrement énervant d'attirer les ennuis. Alors je vous prierais de ne pas perturber mon cours avec votre petit pari.

-Oui professeur, acquiesçais-je. Je ferais tourner le message aux autres, 'Pas de bazar pendant les cours de métamorphose'.

-J'ai l'impression que vous n'êtes pas ravie de la situation, observa-t-elle.

-En effet, affirmais-je. Ma fière a parlé avant mon cerveau et maintenant je ne peux pas reculer… J'ai envie à faire exprès de perdre mais mon égo refuse catégoriquement. Je suis en pleine lutte avec moi-même.

-Faite donc ce que vous voulez mais en dehors de mon cours. »

J'acquiesçais d'un mouvement de tête

Elle allait ouvrir la porte quand elle se retourna pour me faire face en souriant légèrement.

« Mais une Gryffondor n'abandonnerais pas. »

Elle ouvrit aux autres élèves, je m'installais à une table au fond de la salle et contre le mur. Lily allait poser ses affaires à la place à ma droite quand un sac volant atterri à cette place. Nous reconnûmes sans problème le sac de Sirius et Lily lui lança un regard meurtrier. Elle s'assit juste devant moi en ronchonnant tandis que Sirius se posait à côté de moi, tout sourire.

« _T'en as du succès dit donc !_ Ricana encore Izaiah. »

Je m'en serais bien passé. Je ne pouvais pas raconter ma nuit d'enfer avec Sirius à Lily. Avant que le cours ne commence, McGonagall me jeta un regard entendu. Je me levais et pris la parole.

« Hé bande d'imbéciles ! »

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur moi, certains amusés, d'autres passablement énervés par ma façon de m'adresser à eux.

« Désolée mais c'est le seul moyen que je connais pour avoir votre attention à tous. Pour le pari, à la base ça ne me disait pas mais je me suis laissée emportée par ma fierté. Le fait est qu'il est lancé alors je vais me prêter au jeu MAIS pas de bordel pendant les cours de métamorphose.

-Bien miss, dit la vieille McGonagall.

-Par contre pendant les autres cours vous avez quartier libre ! Concluais-je avec un clin d'œil. »

Le professeur McGonagall soupira, blasée et le cours commença une fois que le calme revenu. C'était un cours purement théorique et mon voisin de table n'arrêtait pas de me titiller tant et si bien que je décrochais au bout d'exactement douze minutes. Il n'arrêtait pas de me toucher, un coup l'épaule, puis les côtes, le genou et quand j'avais eu le malheur de vouloir écrire il avait décidé de jouer avec ma main. J'avais beau mettre une claque sur la sienne à chaque fois, rien n'y faisait, je dirais même que ça l'amusait encore plus. Ma patience était à son maximum et je n'allais pas tarder à craquer. Le coup sous les côtes fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

« T'as pas bientôt fini de m'embêter ! M'énervais-je à voix basse. Est-ce que je passe mon temps à te tripoter moi ?

-Non, répliqua-t-il, à mon plus grand malheur. »

Une seconde passa, nous nous fixions en silence, la main de Sirius toujours sous mes côtes. Je restais bouche bée face à sa réplique. Ses yeux métalliques ne quittaient pas les miens. Son regard avait quelque chose de différent, il était plus chaud. Sa main ne quitta mon corps qu'une fois que j'eus tourné la tête en soupirant. Il arborait un sourire, fier de son petit effet et je décidais de les ignorer, lui et les battements de mon cœur qui s'étaient soudain accélérés. Lily se retourna d'un coup sec et écrit quelque chose sur mon parchemin en le cachant avec son bras.

**Arrêtez de vous tripoter ! Ca t'as pas suffit cette nuit ?**

« On se tripote pas ! »

Lily pouffa de rire et se concentra de nouveau sur le cours. Je contemplais mon voisin, qui semblait très intéressé par la conversation de James et Remus, du coin de l'œil en analysant calmement ma réaction à son touché. Il n'avait aucun geste ambigu mais son simple contact suffisait à déclencher des frissons qui prenaient possession de mon corps. C'était le même genre de sensation que celles que j'avais ressenti cette nuit en discutant de tout et de rien et en m'endormant contre lui. Cette situation m'avait paru tellement naturelle que ça m'effrayait. Je refusais de m'attacher à qui que soit. Ca me rappelait trop ma relation avec Josh.

La seule fois où j'étais réellement tombée amoureuse, de Josh en cinquième année, j'avais vécu une histoire passionnante pendant sept mois jusqu'à ce que, pour une raison qu'il avait toujours refusé de me dire, il finisse par m'ignorer complètement. La situation n'avait fais que s'envenimer pendant un mois, mois que je passais à pleurer dans ma chambre jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, puis avec le soutiens de mes amis, Lily et Luca les premiers, je rompu. Aujourd'hui il ne me restait que des mauvais souvenirs de cette relation et j'avais maintenant peur d'aimer et d'être brisée. Le jour où j'ai rompu, j'avais juré à Izaiah de ne plus jamais tomber amoureuse. Il avait rigolé en affirmant que c'était impossible avec mon cœur d'artichaut et, au vu de la situation, je commençais sérieusement à penser qu'il n'avait pas totalement tord.

« Hé ! Nova ! »

Une voix que j'identifiais comme celle de Remus me sorti de mes pensées. Il me regardait l'air inquiet. Lily, Luca et les trois autres Maraudeurs me regardaient aussi, un peu inquiet mais surtout surpris. Ils étaient debout et je vis les autres élèves sortir de la salle.

« Ca va ? Me demanda-t-il. T'as les larmes aux yeux. »

Je portais la main à mes yeux humides et sentis une larme rouler sur ma joue, puis d'autres suivirent.

« Je… je vais bien, bégayais-je. »

Luca fronça les sourcils.

« Mais oui évidement, répliqua mon cousin. Et moi je suis Merlin en personne !

-Quoi ? M'exclamais-je, faussement outrée. Tu m'avais caché ça ! »

Lily s'approcha de moi, essuya mes larmes d'un coup de pouce, fit un signe de tête au Maraudeurs et nous prit, Luca et moi, par la main en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Nous avions une heure de libre avant un double cours de Défenses contre les forces du mal, DCFM pour les intimes, alors Lily nous traina dans une salle vide et ferma la porte derrière nous.

« Maintenant que les zigotos ne sont plus là tu vas peut-être nous dire ce qui se passe, commença ma meilleure amie en mettant les poings sur les hanches. »

Luca me regardait, attendant que je prenne la parole.

« C'est vraiment rien ! Dis-je visiblement un peu trop fort puisqu'ils froncèrent les sourcils, peu convaincus. Vous voulez savoir ?! Je pensais à Sirius, à son comportement d'hier soir et de tout à l'heure et ça m'a fait penser à Josh voilà tout !

-Josh…, soupira Luca. A l'époque je t'ai ramassé à la petite cuillère et deux ans après tu pleures encore à cause de lui.

-J'ai été aveugle…, continuais-je en sanglotant. Depuis le début il me traitait n'importe comment, et moi comme une conne je ne voyais rien et je faisais tout pour lui faire plaisir. J'ai même presque arrêté de trainer avec vous pour passer du temps avec lui et ses amis. Je m'en veux tellement de vous avoir laissé tomber !

-C'est pas grave Nova, dit Lily calmement. Personne ne t'en veut. Tu étais heureuse et c'est tout ce qui compte.

-Lily, gémissais-je. »

Je pleurais de plus belle. Lily m'avait toujours soutenu quelles que soient mes choix et quand elle n'en approuvait pas un, elle se contentait de le dire pour que je sois au courant mais finissait par me soutenir à chaque fois. A la fin, Luca et elle avaient été absolument adorables avec moi et mon cousin était même allé défoncer Josh. Je séchais mes larmes et relevais la tête pour les regarder en face.

« Je pourrais jamais vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait…, continuais-je. Mais vous pouvez être sûr que si je le croise un jour, même sa mère ne le reconnaitra pas ! »

Lily rigola doucement puis me pris dans ses bras pour un dernier câlin. Nous trainâmes un peu dans les couloirs en attendant le cours de DCFM, cours en commun avec les Serdaigles. En arrivant dans le couloir, nous aperçûmes les Maraudeurs au grand complet.

« Ce jour est à marquer d'une pierre blanche comme celui où les Maraudeurs, rois du retard, sont arrivé en avance non pas une mais deux fois de suite ! Dis-je d'un air solennel en arrivant devant eux. »

Alors que James, Sirius et Peter me lançaient un regard qui se voulait menaçant, Remus, lui, affichait encore un regard inquiet. Sans se soucier des autres, il avança jusqu'à moi et me pris à son tour dans ses bras. D'abord surprise par la soudaine tendresse dont faisait preuve mon meilleur ami, je ne réagis pas. Puis je passais mes bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher de moi et murmurais quelque chose pour qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre. Il s'écarta un peu, m'offrit un sourire éclatant et me lâcha.

Andy arriva en courant, suivis de près par Ashley et de loin par Elisa. Je pouffais de rire en la voyant, elle ne le lâchait toujours pas. Quand elle me vit, elle accéléra, dépassa Andy qui ralenti et se planta devant moi. Je la regardais, ne comprenant pas pourquoi c'était moi qu'elle venait voir, puis lui souri. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et un grand « clac » retenti.

« Ca ne te suffit pas d'avoir Andy, il faut que tout les garçons de Poudlard soient à tes pied ?! Hurla Elisa après m'avoir mis une claque digne de Lily. T'es vraiment une salope ! Tu ne mériterais même pas de sortir avec Rogue ! »

J'étais encore sous le choc, la tête tournée vers la droite, les yeux grands ouverts. Je portais la main à ma joue gauche. Le contact fut douloureux. Tout le monde me regardait, eux aussi en état de choc.

« Non mais t'es malade ?! Hurla à son tour Lily une fois qu'elle eut repris ses esprits. »

Elle s'approcha à grand pas d'Elisa, jusqu'à entrer en collision avec le bras que je tendis pour l'arrêter. Elle me lança un regard plein d'incompréhension.

« Laisse Lily, lui expliquais-je. Je vais m'occuper d'elle… »

Elisa n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle reçut mon poing dans la figure dans un craquement sonore. Elle vacilla en se tenant le nez d'où son sang coulait à flots. Sirius et Remus amorcèrent un mouvement dans ma direction mais je les arrêtais d'un geste de la main, main pleine du sang d'Elisa.

« Andy chéri, commença Elisa, outrée. Tu as vu ce qu'elle a osé me faire ? »

Andy rit.

« Tu as vraiment cru qu'elle allait te laisser la frapper sans régir ? Dis-je aussi calmement que possible. Tu as vraiment cru qu'elle allait te laisser l'insulter sans rien faire ? T'es vraiment stupide. »

La principale concernée vira au rouge et leva le poing vers moi. Je tendis la joue.

« Vas-y, frappe-moi, dis-je d'un ton neutre. Mais je te jure qu'après tu seras tellement défigurée que même ta mère ne te reconnaitra pas. »

Elle baissa la main, me lança un dernier regard dédaigneux et s'enfuit en courant vers l'infirmerie. Je restais un instant sans bouger et, sans prévenir, je laissais ma colère se déverser et donnais un grand coup de pied dans le mur. Ma cheville craqua mais la douleur était une sorte de soulagement. Je me laissais glisser contre le mur en soupirant. Andy vint s'assoir à mes côté, enlaça ses doigts aux miens et je posais ma tête sur son épaule.

« Désolé »

Je souriais. Je ne lui en voulais pas, ce n'était pas de sa faute si cette petite folle s'était éprise de lui. Les élèves affluèrent vers nous. Je me relevais difficilement. Ma cheville me faisait quand même souffrir, je passerais à l'infirmerie après le cours. La première heure fut théorique, alors je me permis une petite sieste pré-digestive, sachant pertinemment que Lily ou Remus me passerais leurs notes avec grand plaisir. Puis nous enchaînâmes sans transition avec une heure de pratique. Le professeur forma des groupes de deux pour nous entraîner sur le sort vu précédemment. Je me maudis de ne pas avoir suivis et écouta attentivement la formation des groupes. Des groupes banals, d'autres surprenants puis nous arrivâmes au clou du spectacle.

« Miss Evans et Mr Potter »

Lily protesta, affirmant qu'il y aurait un mort si ce duo été formé mais le professeur ne voulu rien entendre. Je l'informais du fait qu'il risquait belle et bien d'y avoir un mort, sûrement James, mais il n'en fit rien.

« Si Mr. Potter n'est pas capable de se défendre contre Miss Evans alors il n'a pas sa place dans mon cours. Mr Lupin et Mr Klein. Mr Anadis et Mr Pettigrow. Mr Black et Miss Tilney… »

Les duels commencèrent. Je m'inclinais devant Sirius en guise de salut. Il fit de même et avant de commencer je lui demandais quel sort il fallait utiliser.

« T'es irrécupérable Princesse ! Dit-il sans pour autant m'expliquer ce que je devais faire. »

Sirius gagna notre duel haut la main étant donné que je n'avais pas écouté le cours et que j'étais blessée.

« C'est pas une raison valable, répliqua-t-il en sortant. »

James survécu au sien même s'il sorti avec des hématomes un peu partout. Je lui proposais donc de m'accompagner à l'infirmerie. Il accepta et nous nous dirigeâmes donc là-bas en boitant et en grimaçant de douleur, ce qui nous fit beaucoup rire. Mrs Pomfresh nous accueillit en criant.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous est encore arrivé à tous les deux ?!

-Tombés dans les escaliers, affirmions-nous d'une même voix.

-Il a amortis ma chute donc j'ai moins reçu que lui, ajoutais-je en voyant son regard peu convaincu. »

L'infirmière soupira et nous fit nous allonger chacun sur un lit. Je compris mieux ma douleur quand elle m'informa que ma cheville était cassée puis elle me fit boire une potion absolument immonde. En la tête de James quand il bu la sienne, elle ne devait pas être meilleure. Elle nous libéra en nous disant de faire plus attention dans les escaliers parce qu'il était fourbes.

« Non mais pourquoi Dumbeldore a-t-il mis de tels escaliers ?! »

_ Sirius _

Les deux handicapés nous rejoignirent dans la grande salle pour déjeuner. Nova avançait en sautillant et James qui suivait derrière était mort de rire. Je me demandais même s'il allait réussir à atteindre la table. Nova avait l'air amusée et nous lança un grand sourire en nous voyant. Elle s'assit entre Luca et Lily sui lui avaient gardé une place et se retrouvait ainsi en face de moi. Lily, à sa droite, se retrouvais en face de James et n'arrêtais pas de soupirer quand elle levait les yeux de son assiette et tombait sur ceux de James qui la regardait amoureusement.

« T'as un problème Potter ? Demanda la rousse, agacée.

-Je t'aime, sort avec moi Lily ! Dit-il sérieusement.

-Dans tes rêves Potter ! Cria Lily avant de se lever et d'échange de place avec Nova qui adressait un regard désolé à son pseudo-cousin comme elle le disait si bien.

-Je crois qu'elle préférerait sortir avec Servilo qu'avec toi-même après tout ce qui c'est passé, ajouta Peter en remuant le couteau dans la plaie.

-PETER T…., commençais-je avant d'être coupé.

-Ta gueule Peter ! Cria Nova en prenant la main de James, caressant le dos de cette main avec son pouce, pour réconforter. »

Lily ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais elle croisa le regard de Nova et se ravisa, avant de refermer la bouche et de regarder James qui avait baissé les yeux sur sa main que Nova tenait toujours. Contre toute attente la rousse murmura quelque chose à Nova qui acquiesça de la tête. Elle soupira et pris la parole d'un air sérieux.

« C'est faux… dit-elle tout bas. Je préférerais sortir avec James qu'avec Rogue. »

James releva la tête d'un coup et regarda Lily, surpris de son intervention. Je pensais sérieusement qu'elle allait enfoncer James le plus possible mais au contraire elle démenti les paroles de Peter. Nova sourit et fit un signe à James qui sourit à son tour. Quand la princesse tourna la tête vers sa meilleure amie, son regard s'attarda quelques secondes sur moi. Puis elle se mit à manger en riant avec Lily et Luca.

Pendant des années, jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne une hanebito, elle n'avait été proche que de Luca et Lily. C'était une fille plutôt discrète et même si elle parlait à tout le monde, elle ne se confiait à personne d'autre que son cousin et Lily. Nous savions tous ses origines peu communes et même si la première semaine ça avait jasé dans tous les sens, tout le monde avait fini par la considérer comme étant la « princesse intouchable de Poudlard » à cause de cette discrétion de sa grande beauté et, mine de rien, de sa gentillesse envers tout le monde, aussi bien les Serpentards que les autres. Puis elle avait eu cet accident pendant les vacances et elle s'était encore plus renfermée sur elle-même, n'adressant plus la parole à personne. A cette époque nous venions juste de réussir pour la première fois de nous transformer, faisant ainsi de nous des animagis non déclarés.

Nova nous évitait comme la peste et aucun de nous ne comprenait pourquoi. Remus avait peur qu'elle ait découvert son secret.

Un jour où nous étions à la bibliothèque, elle était venue s'assoir à notre table. Elle était restée silencieuse pendant cinq bonnes minutes à fixer ses mains posées sur ces genoux puis avait regardé Remus. On aurait dit qu'elle sondait son âme puis elle s'était levée d'un bond et était partie rejoindre Lily à sa table. Remus avait subitement pâlit et l'avait fixé pendant le reste de l'après-midi. Le lendemain, elle était revenue s'assoir avec nous et après un quart d'heure à travailler en silence dans son coin, elle avait posé une question à Remus sur son devoir de potion. Il lui avait expliqué ce qu'elle n'avait pas compris et elle l'avait gratifié d'un petit sourire avant de replonger dans son devoir.

Ce fut ainsi tout les jours, et plus le temps passait, plus elle s'ouvrait à lui. James et moi la connaissions déjà avant Poudlard. Nous la voyons aux réunions de sang purs puisque sa mère en était une, le fait qu'elle épouse une fée aussi pure qu'elle n'avait fait qu'augmenter sa popularité. Nous nous entendions plutôt bien même si nous n'étions pas les meilleurs amis du monde. Son mutisme nous avait donc particulièrement touchés. Elle avait vaincu sa peur et s'ouvrait de nouveau à nous. Elle avait également recommencé à se confier à Luca et Lily mais restait distante avec Peter. Malgré tout, elle avait toujours l'air triste et ne parlait jamais de l'accident et de ses sentiments. Puis il y eu l'incident du lac. C'est ainsi que commença une amitié comme on en voit pas souvent entre le loup et la fée.

La situation avait bien changé depuis la première année et je ne regrettais rien. Je sortis de mes pensées quand un élève plus jeune que nous s'approcha discrètement de Nova. Il devait être en quatrième année. Il jetait souvent un coup d'œil à ses amis qui le regardaient depuis la table des Poufsouffles en riant. Une fois qu'il fut derrière elle, il l'appela. Elle se retourna et alors qu'il se penchait rapidement sur elle, elle tourna la tête, esquivant le baiser à la dernière seconde, les lèvres du garçon se posant sur sa joue. Il recula et la regarda un instant avant d'aller rejoindre ses amis.

« Bien tenté ! S'écria Nova à son intention. Mais je suis plutôt fière de mes réflexes. »

Le garçon se tourna vers elle et rigola.

« J'aurais essayé, qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! »

Il s'assit à sa table et commença à manger. Nova fit de même. Lily commença à parler de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard. Noël tombait un mardi cette année, la soirée aurait donc lieu le samedi précédent et la sortie avait lieu la semaine avant pour les plus petits et la semaine encore avant pour les cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années. Elle avait lieu dans deux semaines et c'était la seule occasion que nous avions pour acheter des cadeaux de Noël et surtout des vêtements de soirée. La discussion s'orienta donc sur ça, oubliant le malaise provoqué par Peter.

James se leva et rappela à toute l'équipe, dont Nova et moi faisions partie, qu'il y avait entraînement de quidditch tout l'après-midi. Des cris de désespoirs d'élevèrent à notre table.

« Et vous allez en bavé ! Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire sadique. »

Nous nous levâmes donc en soupirant.

« Adieu Lily ! S'exclama Nova en prenant un air dramatique. Si je ne survis pas à cet entraînement, je te lègue ma robe blanche, tu sais celle que tu adores ! Et prends soin de Krk parce que c'est un gentil chat même si il a l'air un peu idiot ! »

Elle allait reprendre sa marche quand elle se retourna à nouveau et je précipita vers Lily.

« Attend trente secondes Capitaine, lança-t-elle à James. J'écris mon testament. »

Elle prit une feuille et une plume et écrit quelque chose.

**Testament de Nova Tilney**

**Lily, je te donne ma robe blanche comme convenue et tous mes habits parce que ça n'intéressera sûrement pas les garçons. Finalement je te confis Krk, mon chat d'amour, à Saïph parce que c'est quand même le meilleur grand frère du monde. Dit lui qu'il ne mange que des croquettes. Remus, je te donne mes livres parce que c'est comme ça ! Luca, tu as le droit de récupérer ma place dans l'équipe et je te confis ma peluche ours parce que tu es le seul en qui j'ai assez confiance pour ça. Je sais qu'avec toi il sera bien traité. Et s'il te plait donne ma clé de Gringotts à mes parents, tu sais où je la cache et c'est le coffre 849. James, je te donne mon bazar de quidditch sauf le balai même si je doute que tu les mérites vu que je suis morte à cause de toi et de ton entraînement à la con ! Sache quand même que je te considère comme un vrai cousin même si j'aime te taquiner en disant le contraire. Et enfin Sirius, toi je te lègue mon balai parce que je sais que t'étais trop jaloux quand je te l'ai montré. **

**Adieu les amis ! Je vous aime !**

**Nova**

**PS : Je donne aussi ma réserve de bonbons à Andy. Elle est dans une boite rouge et bleue sous mon lit, il y a peut-être des bièraubeurre avec tu peux les prendre et désolée de t'avoir oublié !**

Amusé, les autres membres de l'équipe et moi-même l'imitâmes. James nous menaçait du regard et décréta que pour la peine l'entraînement durerait une heure de plus. Une fois nos testaments écrits et remis à Lily, préfète en qui nous avions totalement confiance, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le terrain de quidditch pour un entraînement intensif. Nous n'avions rien à envier aux grandes équipes pour le coup. Nova était batteuse, au même titre que moi. Nous revêtîmes nos tenues rouges, prîmes nos balais et nous élevâmes dans les airs. Je faisais tourner ma batte autour de mon bras en écoutant la nouvelle stratégie de James d'une oreille peu attentive. Nova était allongée sur son balai, le bras tenant sa batte se balançait dans le vide. Elle croisa mon regard et me tira la langue. Je haussais les sourcils et lui tira la langue à mon tour sauf que James choisit cet instant précis pour me regarder et me réprimanda pendant que les autres commençait à jouer. Quand il me lâcha enfin, Nova s'approcha légèrement de moi, toujours allongée.

« Désolée… c'est ma faute. »

Pour la peine, je la poussais par l'épaule. Ne s'y attendant pas, elle faillit tomber de son balai et finit pendant lamentablement dans le vide, se tenant du mieux qu'elle pouvait à son balai. D'un geste, simple et rapide, elle remonta dessus et parti en riant.

L'entraînement dura cinq heures pendant lesquelles, nous donnâmes tout ce que nous avions. La pluie se mis à tomber une deux heures avant la fin et en cette fin novembre, il faisait plutôt froid, particulièrement quand on était mouillé comme maintenant. Nous achevâmes l'entrainement à dix-neuf heures et rentrâmes au château en courant pour manger, sans passer par la case douche qui nous ferait manquer le diner. Nova se laissa tomber sur le banc et s'avachie sur Lily qui râla qu'elle était trempée. Nous étions épuisés, Nova la première. N'ayant pas la carrure, son poste de batteuse était d'autant plus fatiguant, mais elle compensait avec sa vitesse et sa technique, la fluidité de ses mouvements lui faisant économiser son énergie. Elle n'avait aucun geste inutile quand elle volait, ce qui rendait sa façon de voler très harmonieuse et belle à voir pour une batteuse. Je m'installais à sa gauche, Lily étant toujours à sa droite. J'allais commencer une phrase quand je vis Regulus s'approcher de nous. Je le regardais bizarrement et un sourire sadique s'étira sur son visage. Nova ne le remarqua que quand il posa sa main sur son épaule, elle ne régit tout d'abord pas puis, comme si elle percutait enfin, elle tourna lentement la tête pour faire face à mon frère de sang.

« Salut No, commença-t-il en souriant légèrement. »

Je me demandais soudain si je l'avais déjà vu sourire à quelqu'un d'autre que Nova.

« Salut, répondit Nova d'une voix trainante. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Pas grand-chose de mon côté, dit-il, Mais toi t'as pas l'air bien.

-Oui normal on revient de l'enfer, expliqua-t-elle en se redressant. »

Elle n'était pas du tout perturbée ni surprise de voir Regulus venir à sa rencontre à la table des Gryffondor, comme si elle s'y attendait. Puis soudain ma mémoire se rafraichie. Le correspondant mystère, les mots qu'elle refusait catégoriquement de me montrer, le « tu le sauras bien assez tôt », les avertissements de Lily, tout me revins à l'esprit. Elle n'avait quand même pas fait ça ?!

« Dis No, tu viendrais avec moi à Pré-au-lard ? »

**A suivre**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Record battu !**

**Vu que j'ai fini le chapitre pourquoi attendre avant de le poster ?**

**Je remercie Lufoca et Ilfa pour leur reviews. Je suis d'accord avec vous, Nova à l'air trop parfaite au début mais je remédie à ça maintenant et introduit petit à petit le passé de Nova et son caractère. N'hésitez pas à commenter l'évolution et tout et tout!**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

_ Sirius _

« Dis No, tu viendrais avec moi à Pré-au-lard ? »

J'avais l'impression que ça faisait une éternité que Regulus lui avait posé cette question, pourtant ça ne faisait que quelques secondes, peut-être une minute tout au plus. Nova semblait peser le pour et le contre tout en fixant mon frère. Elle détourna soudain les yeux de lui et les plongea dans ceux de Lily. Cette dernière la regardait, inquiète et soupira, lâchant le regard envoutant de sa meilleure amie. Nova tourna de nouveau la tête vers Regulus et s'arrêta un millième de seconde sur moi. Il me semblait qu'elle souriait, je lui lançais un regard lourd en reproche, guettant sa réaction. Elle n'en fit rien et ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

« Oui si tu veux ! Répondit-elle en souriant »

Regulus posa ses mains sur ses joues et approcha son visage du sien. J'ouvris grand les yeux, priant pour qu'il ne fasse pas se que je pensais. Ma prière fut vaine puisque ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur celles de la princesse. J'eus un pincement au cœur. Tout ce passa très vite, Nova, n'ayant pas eut le temps de réagir, garda les yeux ouvert. Un silence de mort régnait dans la grande salle. Elèves et professeur observaient la scène sans dire un mot. Puis Regulus se détacha lentement d'elle, arborant un franc sourire. Nova le regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

« J'ai encore gagné Princesse, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. »

Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin.

« Je ne suis pas assez vigilante avec toi…, commença-t-elle. Mais, Pré-au-lard c'était juste pour détourner mon attention ?

-J'étais sérieux, ajouta-t-il, à moins que tu n'ais plus envie. »

Nova sourit.

« Ca marche pour moi ! »

Regulus allait partir quand elle le retint par la manche. Elle fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une bourse pleine à craquer.

« Cent gallions… c'est le prix pour avoir gagner, conclut-elle en lui tendant les pièces. »

Regulus les prit et parti en lui adressant un dernier sourire. Lily ouvrit la bouche quand je la coupais.

« J'y crois pas ! M'exclamais-je. T'as quand même pas fait ça ?! Je t'en supplie, dis-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je crois ! »

La principale concernée me regarda, impassible.

« Fait quoi ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton neutre. Accepter d'aller à Pré-au-lard avec ton frère que tu détestes parce qu'il ne t'as pas suivis quand t'as fugué ? Ou continuer de lui parler et de le considérer comme un de mes meilleurs amis pendant tout ce temps ? »

Je vis rouge. Elle venait de confirmer mes doutes et n'éprouvait pas les moindres remords.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! Hurlais-je hors de moi. Tu savais très bien ce que ça m'a fait de partir alors qu'il restait et toi t'as continué à le voir ?! Comment t'as pu me faire ça ?! Traitresse !

-Et alors ? Répliqua-t-elle en commençant à s'énerver. C'est vrai, je sais ce que tu ressens mais je sais aussi ce que lui il ressent, mais ça tu t'en fous ! Tu ne t'ais jamais demandé pourquoi il avait agit comme ça ?! Tu ne t'ais jamais demandé ce qu'il ressentait ?! Et de toute façon, ça ne te regarde absolument pas qui je fréquente ou pas ! T'es ni mon frère, ni mon père et encore moins mon copain alors arrête de vouloir régir ma vie ! »

Sur ces paroles chargées de colère elle se leva et sorti de la grande salle. Je me levais à mon tour et serrais les poings de toutes mes forces. Je tremblais de haine et mis un violent coup dans la table. Une vague de murmures s'éleva dans la salle. Je jetais un œil à la table des Serpentards et vit que Regulus n'y était pas. Il avait dû suivre Nova et ça me mettait hors de moi.

« Sirius… »

Je tournais la tête vers la voix. C'était Lily qui me regardait étrangement. Elle n'avait pas l'air surprise de la situation, comme si elle s'y attendait depuis longtemps. Ca fit tilt dans ma tête.

« Lily, commençais-je difficilement, tu… tu étais au courant ?

-Sirius, le coupa James, qu'est-ce que tu dis ! C'est impossible ! Pas vrai ma Lily, tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'elle le fréquentait ! »

Elle baissa la tête, regarda James avant de se reconcentrer sur moi.

« Désolée, avoua-t-elle. Depuis le début… je le sais depuis le début. »

Puis elle se leva et parti rejoindre Nova. Luca fit de même.

« Tu prends son parti ?! Lui demandais-je avant qu'il ne parte.

-Je vous aime bien mais elle n'est pas la seule à être tord ici, m'expliqua-t-il calmement. Et peu importe ce qu'elle fait, elle reste ma cousine, je ne peux pas la laisser tomber.

-James aussi est ton cousin alors pourquoi tu ne restes pas avec lui ! Demanda Peter.

-Parce qu'il n'est pas concerné ! S'énerva Luca, je ne l'avais jamais vu s'énerver alors que nous partagions la même chambre depuis 6 ans. C'est une histoire entre Nova, Regulus et Sirius, même si je sais qu'il va s'emmêler. Ce n'est pas son meilleur ami pour rien. »

La discussion prit fin sur ses mots. Je fixais mon assiette pleine de nourriture mais je n'avais plus faim. A côté de moi, James fulminait : Nova nous avait trahit et sa Lily l'avait protégé. Remus me regardait et je pouvais lire des reproches dans ses yeux.

« C'est bon, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

-Je n'ai rien dit, répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Au fond, je n'en voulais pas vraiment à Nova parce qu'elle parlait à Regulus. Je savais très bien qu'elle était une des seules personnes dont il est réellement proche et que c'est réciproque mais ça me fait mal qu'elle me l'ait caché. Je pensais qu'on s'était suffisamment rapproché pour qu'elle puisse me faire confiance. C'était à elle que je m'étais confié en premier quand j'allais mal et je pensais qu'elle se confiait aussi. Mais il faut croire que je m'étais trompé et c'était sûrement ça qui me faisait le plus mal. Je regardais mon meilleur ami. Il avait l'air aussi touché que moi par cette soudaine révélation.

« J'arrive pas à y croire…, murmura James. Putain Lily et Nova quoi ! »

_ Luca _

Je courais à la recherche de Nova sans parvenir à la trouver. Elle ne pouvait être qu'à deux endroits, la tour d'astronomie ou le lac. Connaissant pertinemment sa peur de l'eau, je penchais plutôt pour la tour d'astronomie et me mis en route vers celle-ci. Arrivé en bas des escaliers, je retrouvais Lily qui semblait avoir eu la même idée que moi et nous grimpâmes ensemble les étages. Arrivé en haut, nous vîmes Nova, assise contre le mur, dans les bras de Regulus, accroupis devant elle. Elle pleurait en silence. Je m'approchais de Regulus et lui signala notre présence en touchant son épaule du bout des doigts. Il leva les yeux vers nous et chuchota quelque chose à Nova qui le lâcha. Il se releva et Lily pris le relais en s'asseyant à côté de ma cousine et en la prenant tendrement dans ses bras.

« On savait que Sirius le prendrais mal mais pas à ce point… »

Il avait les yeux rouges et pleins de larmes. C'était la première et sûrement la dernière fois que je voyais Regulus Black aussi vulnérable. Je lui ébouriffais les cheveux pour le calmer. Nova sanglotait toujours dans les bras de Lily.

« Tais-toi ! TAIS-TOI ! »

Nous sursautâmes tous et nous retournâmes vers Nova qui tenait sa tête entre ses mains et la secouait violement. Ses mains tremblaient et elle sanglotait de plus belle. Je me précipitais vers elle et attrapa ses poignets pour qu'elle se calme. Elle ne leva pas les yeux vers moi. Une voix que j'entendais pour la première fois résonna.

_« Je te pensais plus forte que ça »_

Nova s'immobilisa. Et leva la tête. Elle ne nous regardait pas ni Lily, ni Regulus, ni moi. Elle fixait un point au dessus de ma tête.

« Tu sais bien que je suis faible et lâche… murmura-t-elle. Je n'aurais jamais dû être envoyé à Gryffondor. »

Contre toute attente la voix répondit. C'était une voix masculine.

_« C'est trop tard pour ça_, ricana-t-il. _Tout ce que tu peux faire maintenant c'est assumer tes choix et les actes qui en découlent. Ais confiance en toi. »_

Je regardais tout autour de nous mais il n'y avait personne d'autre. Puis les paroles de Nova me revinrent à l'esprit : un jour, en troisième année, elle m'avait avoué que la fée qui lui avait sauvé la vie était encore présente et partageait son corps. Elle pouvait ainsi parler à Izaiah. La voix que nous entendions devait être la sienne mais je ne comprenais pas comment nous pouvions l'entendre. Visiblement Regulus non plus vu la tête qu'il faisait. Seule Lily ne semblait, une fois de plus, pas étonnée.

« Je ne voulais pas le blesser…, chuchota Nova. »

Elle arrêta de pleurer et se leva d'un bond. Regulus s'approcha d'elle et essuya les dernières larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues avant de retourner à son dortoir. Lily pris la main droite de Nova et enlaça ses doigts aux siens, je fis de même avec la gauche et nous retournâmes nous aussi à notre dortoir. En chemin, nous croisâmes beaucoup d'élèves qui nous regardaient bizarrement. Une dispute avec les célèbres maraudeurs ça ne passait pas inaperçu dans cette école où la moindre rumeur faisait le tout du château en une heure, grand maximum. Ils se chuchotaient des choses et se stoppèrent net quand ils croisèrent mon regard. Nova se retourna pour les regarder.

« Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, énervée. Vous avez un truc à nous dire peut-être ? »

Un des garçons déglutit difficilement, secoua la tête négativement et s'enfuit en courant, suivi de ses deux amis.

Quand nous arrivâmes enfin devant le tableau, Nova s'immobilisa une nouvelle fois. Elle prit une grande inspiration et Lily donna le mot de passe. Le passage s'ouvrit et nous nous engouffrâmes dedans.

« Faites qu'il y ait personne…, murmura Nova pour elle-même. »

Je serrais un peu plus la main de Nova qui me le rendit. Lily était devant nous en éclaireuse et elle s'arrêta brusquement avant d'entrer dans la salle commune.

« Désolée Nova, dit-elle à voix basse. Ta prière est loin d'avoir été exaucée. »

Nova releva la tête et passa lentement à côté d'elle, retardant le plus possible l'instant fatal. Quand elle entra dans la grande salle, toutes les conversations cessèrent et les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Elle pâlit à vue d'œil. Sirius et James étaient assis sur le canapé le plus proche des escaliers menant aux dortoirs et ils avaient un air mauvais. Ils la fixèrent eux aussi. Remus lui adressa un sourire désolé et observait la scène d'un œil attentif alors que Peter se ratatinait dans son fauteuil. Je vis ma cousine se remettre à marcher mais elle fut stoppée par les paroles d'une cinquième année.

« Elle ose encore se montrer ici alors qu'elle a trahit Sirius ? Cracha-t-elle avec haine. Elle a du culot ! »

Nova ne la regarda pas. Au contraire ses yeux pleins de larmes se posèrent sur Sirius dont le regard oscillait entre elle et la cinquième année. Son sourire se fana quand il aperçut les yeux de Nova rougis par les larmes. Elle se mit à courir quand il se leva et on entendit distinctement la porte du dortoir des filles puis celle de sa chambre claquer. Lily la rejoignit en courant. James la regarda passer sans bouger.

« Vous êtes contents de vous ? Demanda Remus aux deux frères de cœur en suivant Lily. »

-C'est elle qui est en tord…, répliqua James en baissant la tête.

-Vous êtes gonflés tout les deux, s'exclama Luca d'une voix haineuse. Elle a toujours été là pour vous ! James, qui te donnait des conseils pour séduire Lily et qui te remontait le moral quand elle te jetait ?! Et toi Sirius, elle parlait encore à ton frère, son ami d'enfance, mais elle t'écoutait toujours quand tu n'allais pas bien, et elle se confiait à toi et surtout elle a pleuré parce que vous l'avez mal pris et traiter de traitresse ! Est-ce tu as essayé de comprendre ce qu'elle a ressentis quand tu as décidé de ne plus parler à ton frère alors qu'ils étaient proches ?! Vous n'avez jamais essayé de la comprendre alors vous n'avez pas le droit de la critiquer ! Elle avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un avec qui elle pouvait être elle-même, vous voulez vraiment briser votre amitié comme ça ?! Vous êtes pathétiques ! »

Et sur ces mots chargés de haine et de colère envers mon cousin et son meilleur ami, je rejoignis à mon tour Nova.

_ Nova _

J'avais passé le reste de la soirée à pleurer dans les bras de Remus puis de Lily. Aucun des deux n'avait fait de commentaire et au fond ce n'était pas la peine. Je savais exactement ce qu'ils pensaient. Le lendemain, je me levais avec les yeux gonflés et encore rouges de la veille. Après que Lily ait pratiqué son remède de moldu pour faire dégonfler mes yeux, je m'habillais et descendis dans la salle commune qui était vide à l'exception de Luca qui nous attendait, appuyé contre le mur.

« Comment tu te sens ? Me demanda-t-il quand j'arrivais à sa hauteur.

-Ca va t'inquiète pas…, répondis-je doucement. Izaiah a raison, il faut que j'assume mes actes et que j'ai confiance en moi. J'ai choisi de rester avec Regulus en connaissance de cause et si Sirius ne le supportes pas tant pis pour lui. »

Luca me regarda, inquiet. Il savait que je mentais, que ça me faisait mal que Sirius déteste à ce point son frère et qu'ils se sentent obligés de se faire la guerre. Je me retrouvais prise entre deux feux, incapable d'en abandonner un pour l'autre. Je ne voulais pas être séparée de l'un deux et ça n'avait fait qu'envenimé la situation. Je donnais une tape sur le bras de mon cousin et descendis en première pour prendre mon petit déjeuner.

En entrant dans la grande salle je vis Sirius et Regulus, face à face, au centre de la grande salle. Si leur regard pouvait tuer, ils seraient tous les deux morts depuis longtemps. La tension entre Serpentards et Gryffondors était palpable puis le silence se fit brutalement quand je passais la porte. Les filles et les garçons de Gryffondors me fusillaient du regard. Moi, Gryffondor de mon état, j'avais trahis le célèbre Sirius Black pour un Serpentard. Les deux frères tournèrent la tête vers moi et je sentis des larmes perler au coin de mes yeux. Ca me tuait de les voir comme ça alors qu'ils étaient si proches avant Poudlard. Regulus s'avança d'un pas vers moi alors que Sirius recula vers ses amis. Je baissais la tête et vis Remus me sourire. Je le lui rendis et en offris un à Regulus avant qu'Andy ne se lève pour me faire de grands signes de mains.

« Tu manges avec nous Princesse ! »

Je me dirigeais vers lui d'un pas plus rapide que d'habitude.

« Ca vous gêne pas ? Demandais-je timidement. Plus aucune fille ne voudra vous parler après et les Gryffondors non plus…

-Tu n'as pas compris, ajouta-t-il en riant. Ce n'était pas une question, c'était un ordre. Tu manges avec nous ! »

Je ris doucement. Et m'assis à sa droite. Lily s'installa à la mienne et Luca se posa en face d'elle. Andy avait le don de me remonter le moral en toutes circonstances. C'est sûrement pour ça que, après ma rupture difficile avec Josh, nous sommes sortis ensembles pendant deux mois avant de nous rendre compte que nous n'éprouvions pas de l'amour l'un pour l'autre. Mais nous sommes restés proche.

Chacun de mes amis m'apportait quelque chose de différent. Depuis l'accident j'étais plutôt instable psychologiquement et après ma rupture avec Josh j'avais commencé à me couper. La douleur pour effacer la douleur. D'abord les bras, puis les poignets jusqu'à ce que Remus sente l'odeur du sang sur moi et m'oblige à arrêter. Au début, il me faisait la leçon puis, voyant que je n'arrêtais pas, il s'était mis à se couper de plus en plus profondément à chaque fois que je le faisais. Je ne supportais pas de le voir se faire du mal à cause de moi. Il soufrait déjà suffisamment de sa condition de loup-garou, il n'avait pas besoin de porter mon fardeau en plus alors j'avais arrêté de me faire souffrir. Remus endossait donc le rôle de protecteur de mon corps contre moi-même. Lily et Luca me tiraient les vers du nez et Andy me faisait rire pour oublier.

« Alors comme ça tu t'en fiches de ne plus être populaire ? Le taquinais-je. Mon pauvre… même Elisa ne voudra plus t'adresser un mot, ni même un regard… Comment vas-tu survivre à ça ?

-Alors là bon débarras !

-Ne compte pas trop là-dessus, Elisa est folle de toi. Tu pourrais être un tueur en série qu'elle continuerait de te harceler vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, répliqua Ashley.

-Il n'a pas tord, ajoutais-je en mordant dans un morceau de pain.

-Mais taisez-vous ! S'exclama Andy. Vous allez me porter la poisse ! »

J'éclatais de rire avec Ashley, suivis par Lily, Luca et bientôt tous les Serdaigles autour de nous. Je pleurais de rire. Les Gryffondors nous dévisageaient méchamment, même les Serpentard n'avaient pas le droit à de tels regards. Puis comme à mon habitude, je reçus un mot en forme d'oiseau que j'ouvrais sans me cacher puisque tout le monde savait très bien d'où il venait. Il n'y avait qu'un seul et unique mot dessus.

**Désolé**

Un mot lourd de sens, des excuses, un adieu. Une larme tomba sur le papier. Je bondis sur mes jambes et rejoignis la table des Serpentard, ignorant les regards qui se tournaient vers moi. Sirius devait me dévisager lui aussi mais je ne m'en fichais comme de ma première culotte. Quand j'arrivais à la hauteur de Regulus, ce dernier se leva. Sans prévenir, je levais la main qui alla s'écraser violemment sur sa joue. Il resta interdit une seconde avant de me regarder stupéfait.

« Ne redis plus jamais ça ! M'écriais-je. Je t'interdis de me laisser !

-Je ne veux pas que tu ais à choisir entre moi et Sirius. Si c'est moi qui te laisse ça sera plus facile pour toi ! Tenta-t-il d'expliquer sur le même ton que moi.

-Non ! Répliquais-je. Si Sirius n'est pas capable de supporter qu'on soit amis c'est triste mais ça ne changera rien à notre amitié !

-T'es têtue quand tu t'y mets ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas accepter la solution la plus facile ?!

-Parce que je suis une Gryffondor et que ce n'est pas la bonne solution tu le sais ! »

Nous restâmes immobiles un long moment avant qu'il ne s'approche de moi pour me serrer contre lui.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Murmura-t-il. Pourquoi moi ? »

Je renforçais ma prise sur ses bras.

« C'est quoi cette question ? Demandais-je en retenant un sanglot. Parce que je tiens à toi crétin. »

Regulus pris mon menton entre ses doigts pour que mes yeux soient face aux siens.

« Crétine ! »

Je me mis à rire et il se rassit, me tenant la main. Je tournais la tête vers la table de ma maison, plus précisément vers Sirius. Il nous regardait, son visage laissant transparaitre ses émotions. Douleur, colère, tristesse, jalousie. Jalousie ? Sirius ne pouvais pas être jaloux de son frère, c'était impossible et surtout pas à cause de moi. Mais d'un côté, mon cœur s'accéléra légèrement à cette pensée. Je me mis une claque mentale.

« Sirius ! M'écriais-je depuis l'autre bout de la grande salle. Quoi que tu en penses je ne laisserais pas tomber Regulus et tu sais bien que je ne veux pas te laisser non plus. Je ne t'ai rien dit pour ne pas te blesser mais finalement c'est encore pire… je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus me voir mais si j'avais ce n'est pas le cas, sache que je t'attendrais toujours. »

L'ainé des Black ne détourna pas le regard, je crus même voir un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Je souris à mon tour et lâcha Regulus pour retourner à ma place. Avant de m'assoir, je posais ma main sur l'épaule de Lily.

« Et James… »

Il leva les yeux vers moi.

« Si tu continus d'ignorer Lily alors qu'elle était contre le fait de vous cacher que je voyais encore Regulus jamais elle ne voudra sortir avec toi ! »

Lily fronça les sourcils alors que James posa ses yeux sur elle, arborant un air doux.

« Lily…, commença-t-il.

-De toute façon je ne sortirais pas avec lui, le coupa-t-elle. »

Un grand sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de James.

« Ca c'est ce que tu crois ma Lily ! »

Elle soupira avant de me jeter un regard noir.

« T'es fière de toi ? »

J'acquiesçais d'un sourire et me rassis pour enfin commencer à manger. Les conversations reprirent, les plats s'entrechoquèrent, les verres tintèrent et la vie repris son cours, plus ou moins normalement.

Pendant près d'une semaine, l'atmosphère resta tendue au sein des Gryffondors. Sirius refusait de me parler et d'un côté je ne faisais rien pour l'en dissuader. Le seul moment où on se voyait était le cours de DCFM parce que le professeur avait refusé de changer les binômes à cause d'une 'dispute d'adolescents sans cervelle'. Sirius m'avait encore battu mais il avait eut plus de mal cette fois. James avait cessé d'ignorer Lily à tout bout de champ et avait repris sa stratégie de séduction, au plus grand malheur de cette dernière. Quand je lui ais fait remarquer qu'elle avait meilleure mine depuis qu'il s'intéressait de nouveau à elle et qu'au fond elle l'aimait bien ce petit maraudeur, elle m'avait envoyé balader. 'Vraiment au fond, loin, très loin sous une bonne couche de haine alors !' avait-elle répliqué. Et finalement, le week-end arriva sans que je m'y attende.

J'errais dans les couloirs perdue dans mes pensées. Depuis que notre amitié avait été dévoilée au grand jour, Regulus passait de plus en plus de temps avec moi mais seulement quand j'étais seule. Dès que Lily ou Luca pointaient le bout de leur nez il prétextait un devoir à faire ou un oubli et s'éclipsait. Pas très courageux comme conduite mais digne de lui. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'atteignis le dernier étage de la tour d'astronomie. L'endroit était désert, personne ne venait ici car il y avait trop de marche à gravir, mais la vue qui donnait sur Poudlard était superbe. Je m'assis sur la barrière, balançant mes jambes dans le vide. Je n'avais pas le vertige et puis de toute façon même si je tombais je n'aurais qu'à déployer les ailes d'Izaiah et hop, zéro bobo ! En parlant d'Izaiah, la dernière fois tout le monde l'avait clairement entendu et quand je l'avais questionné à ce sujet il avait dit que c'était parce que j'avais un moment de faiblesse et qu'ainsi sa présence s'était renforcée. Honnêtement je n'avais pas tout compris.

Un bruit me fit sursauter et je manquais de tomber en me retournant. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je vis Sirius dans l'encadrement de ma porte. Il était seul et semblait décidé, à quoi je ne sais pas mais ça se voyait sur son visage. Je détournais mon attention de lui pour me rassoir comme il faut. Mon regard fut attiré par la lune décroissante. La pleine lune avait eut lieu mercredi et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps je n'avais pas accompagné les garçons. J'entendis Sirius avancer et il s'assit à côté de moi mais ne dit rien. J'avais envie de lui demander ce qu'il faisait l mais sachant qu'il le prendrait comme un reproche je ne dis rien. On avait beau ne plus se parler depuis une semaine ça présence suffisait à ce que je me sente bien et à me rassurer.

« C'est dingue ça, commença-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce qui est dingue ? Répondis-je. »

Nous nous adressions la parole pour la première fois depuis la dispute et un sentiment de bien-être m'envahit. Mais je refusais d'y penser.

« Je suis sensé te faire la gueule à mort mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te chercher, m'éclaira-t-il. Ta présence me rassure. »

J'étouffais un rire.

« Ca te fait rire ? S'indigna-t-il

-Non non c'est juste que je me disais exactement la même chose, expliquais-je en baissant les yeux vers lui. »

Il rigola et je l'imitais. Ca faisait tellement de bien de le retrouver. Nous rîmes ensemble pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de tourner simultanément la tête vers l'autre. Il me regardait, ses yeux gris fouillant dans les miens. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir légèrement, ce qui le fit rire une fois de plus. Vexée, je détournais le regard et fixais mes jambes qui se balançaient toujours dans le vide.

« Au fond…, commença-t-il. Je ne t'en veux pas d'être resté amie avec Regulus.

-Alors pourquoi t'as piqué une crise quand tu l'as su ?

-J'ai pas piqué une crise ! Répliqua-t-il. Je ne t'en veux pas de lui parler mais je t'en veux de me l'avoir caché. Je sais que vous étiez très proche quand on était enfant, alors je comprends que tu n'ais pas voulu le laisser juste parce que je lui en voulais de ne pas m'avoir suivis. Tu étais plus proche de lui que de moi. Mais on s'est rapprochés à Poudlard et tu es devenue mon amie la plus proche. Je te faisais confiance autant qu'à James et Remus et tu m'as caché ta relation avec Regulus. Je me suis sentis trahit et je t'en ai voulu.

-Quand tu dis 'relation' on dirait qu'on sort ensemble, ajoutais-je en riant.

-T'es nunuche ! Affirma-t-il en riant à son tour.

-Nunuche toi-même ! Répliquais-je. »

Il resta silencieux, attendant que je reprenne la parole. Il m'avait touché en venant me parler de ce qu'il ressentait. Le connaissant, je m'attendais à ce qu'il m'ignore jusqu'à ce que je vienne m'expliquer mais, contre toute attente, c'est lui qui a fait le premier pas.

« Honnêtement tu me prends par surprise, je m'attendais pas à ce que tu fasses le premier pas…, avouais-je. Ca me touche vraiment ce que tu me dis. C'est vrai que j'ai toujours été plus proche de Regulus que de toi, mais tout à changé en troisième année, je suis devenue amie avec Remus, j'ai commencé à trainer avec toi et j'ai appris à te connaître. Je pensais te connaitre mais je ne te voyais que pendant ces réunions de Sang-purs et aucun de nous deux ne se montrait vraiment tel qu'il était. Maintenant que je connais le véritable Sirius, pas le petit Sirius qui ne disait pas ce qu'il pensait parce que ces idées divergent de celles de ses parents, ni celui qui se tape tout ce qui bouge pour se prouver qu'on l'aime mais celui qui est toujours la pour ses amis, qui s'inquiète pour eux et les aide, je ne veux pas le perdre. Et sache aussi que je te fais totalement confiance.

-Alors déjà je ne me tape pas tout ce qui bouge, je ne suis pas gay, déclara-t-il. Mais ca me touche aussi ce que tu me dis. Je ne veux pas te perdre non plus maintenant que j'ai découvert la Nova qui s'énerve et crie an public, celle qui pleure quand pour les autres, celle qui manque de confiance en elle. Tu commences enfin à te lâcher, à t'autoriser à vivre et à ressentir. Je sais que tu me fais confiance et c'est pareil pour moi mais ca m'a quand même fait mal que tu me caches ça, j'ai peur que tu finisses par retourner du côté de Regulus et que tu me laisses…

-Je ne le ferais pas, le coupais-je. Je t'aime autant que lui, et même s'il y a des choses que je lui ai dit et que je ne t'ai pas dit mais il y a aussi beaucoup de choses que je t'ai dit et pas à lui. Vous êtes deux personnes différentes et vous avez chacun une place spéciale dans mon cœur. »

Sirius sourit et il me tendit la main.

« Alors amis ? »

Je souris à mon tour et serra sa main.

« Oui ! Amis ! »

Il m'attira contre lui et me chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.

« C'est bon de te retrouver No ! »

**A suivre**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Hey ! **

**Voilà le chapitre 6, j'ai eu du mal a écrit la partie de Sirius et Nova a vraiment l'air cuche dans ce chapitre mais bon...**

**Merci à Ilfa pour sa review, c'est trop gentil d'en laisser ^^ et merci Sakina, ma copine de toujours, dépêche-toi de finir le chapitre 5!**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre**** 6**

Une semaine passa depuis la petite discussion que j'avais eu avec Sirius et malgré notre réconciliation, beaucoup de filles me regardaient encore de travers quand je passais près d'elle. Affligée par leur bêtise, je continuais de marcher. Nous étions Samedi et j'avais rendez-vous à onze heures devant la grande porte avec Regulus pour la sortie à Pré-au-lard. Il était déjà dix heures cinquante-six et j'avais encore un long chemin à faire, je me mis donc à courir, priant pour arriver à l'heure ou, dans le cas contraire, pour que Regulus ne m'en veuille pas trop. Il avait tendance à se fâcher facilement et je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'en faire les frais.

J'arrivais finalement complètement essoufflée à onze heures une, ce qui l'aurait fait beaucoup rire s'il n'était pas un Black. Un black ne rit pas en public mais je distinguais un tressaillement au coin de ses lèvres. Cet imbécile se retenait. Pourtant quand il se lâchait il avait un rire magnifique, comme celui de Sirius.

« Ce n'était pas la peine de courir, m'informa-t-il en essayant de garder son sérieux. Je ne vais pas te manger si tu arrive en retard, tant que tu ne me fais pas attendre une heure.

-Etes-vous malade monsieur Black ? Demandais-je, étonnée.

-Je vais très bien miss Tilney, répondit-il en souriant, merci de vous en préoccuper. Mais ne prenez pas de mauvaise habitude, et puis je ne pardonne que votre retard Miss. J'aurais punis n'importe qui d'autre pour m'avoir fait subir un tel affront. »

Nous nous regardâmes en silence un instant avant que je craque. Mon rire emplit le hall alors que celui de Regulus s'échappa difficilement de ses lèvres. Malgré cela, je savais qu'il était tout à fait sérieux. Il n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à démonter publiquement la personne qui l'aurait fait attendre. Je le remerciais intérieurement de me classer dans la catégorie 'Retard accepté'. Finalement il craqua à son tour et son rire franc se joignit au mien. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire avec lui, c'était tellement rare qu'il fallait que j'en profite et son rire était particulièrement communicatif. Il me tendit la main, main que je pris sans hésiter, et nous partîmes pour Pré-au-lard.

Nous marchions lentement dans la neige en nous tenant toujours par la main. Je n'aimais pas marcher dans la neige, ça glissait trop et je n'avais pas envie de tomber devant Regulus, il ne se moquerait pas de moi mais je risquais fort de l'entraîner dans ma chute et je doutais fortement qu'il apprécie. Nous vagabondâmes dans les rues de Pré-au-lard, entrant dans presque toutes les boutiques que nous trouvions. Nous gardions les boutiques de vêtements pour la fin, puisqu'elles étaient bondées, au risque de ne plus avoir beaucoup de choix. Regulus acheta une nouvelle plume et des bonbons et en bon gentleman qu'il était, il m'avait accompagné dans toutes les boutiques de filles. J'avais également acheté des bonbons, beaucoup de bonbons, et des bijoux pour la soirée de Noël entre autre. Des bijoux sobres mais classe qui allaient avec tout. Nous passâmes une bonne partie de l'après-midi à discuter et à rire ensemble, comme avant, ça faisait du bien de pouvoir enfin passer du temps avec lui sans avoir à faire attention aux autres élèves.

Avant d'aller acheter une robe et un costume, nous passâmes par les trois-balais. Il allait ouvrir la porte pour me laisser entrer quand il suspendit son mouvement et se tourna vers moi.

« No, commença-t-il. »

Il avait l'air nerveux, même s'il affichait son éternel air impassible sa voix tremblait.

« Tu voudrais bien être ma cavalière pour le bal ? Je n'ai pas de copine et tu es la seule fille avec qui je veux passer du temps, celles de ma maison m'insupportent et je ne fréquente pas celles des autres maisons à part toi, souffla-t-il d'un seul souffle. »

Je ne m'y attendais pas, Regulus me demandais d'aller au bal avec lui et il avait l'air tout à fait sérieux.

« Je…, bégayais-je bêtement. Oui je veux bien y aller avec toi, après tout tu es un de mes meilleurs amis et je n'ai personne en vue. »

Regulus m'offrit un sourire que je ne lui avais jamais vu et ouvrit la porte pour que j'entre dans le bar. Il était bondé, nous trouvâmes quand même une table libre dans le fond de la salle. Nous nous installâmes et, comme par hasard, nous nous retrouvions à la table à côté des Maraudeurs et de Luca. Luca et Remus nous saluèrent amusés par la situation alors que Sirius jeta un regard perplexe à son frère avant de m'offrir un sourire crispé. Il ne semblait pas beaucoup apprécier de me voir avec son frère mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il savait maintenant que ça ne changerait rien et finit par soupirer avant de m'offrir un vrai sourire. Je le lui rendis avec enthousiasme avant de me concentrer sur Regulus. Ce dernier se leva pour prendre deux bièraubeurres et m'en tendit une.

« Je te l'offre, déclara-t-il en souriant discrètement. Je viens de gagner cent gallions, je peux bien te payer une bièraubeurre. »

Je le remerciais avant de trinquer. Nos verres allaient s'entrechoquer quand je stoppais mon mouvement.

« On trinque à quoi ? Demandais-je soudainement.

-A moi, déclara Regulus en prenant l'air supérieur qui allait avec son sang.

-Nan c'est nul, répliquais-je en lui tirant la langue.

-Fais attention à ce que tu dis Princesse, me menaça-t-il gentiment. Alors on trinque à nous, à notre amitié.

-A Sirius qui nous laisse vivre notre amitié même si ça ne lui plait pas beaucoup, ajoutais-je sans le regarder alors qu'il se tournait vers nous.

-Hum, réfléchis-t-il. Ca me va. »

Nous levâmes nos verres et trinquions.

« A Sirius ! S'exclamions-nous d'une même voix, retenant un éclat de rire. »

A ma gauche Sirius ne se retins pas et son rire si particulier résonna dans le bar suivit de celui de ses amis.

« Vous êtes sérieux ? Demanda-t-il entre deux éclats de rires. »

Nous l'ignorâmes tout en savourant notre bièraubeurre, un sourire collé sur les lèvres. Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien, nous mêlant aux conversations des uns et des autres. Puis les Maraudeurs sortirent pour finir leurs achats et Luca les accompagna après m'avoir dit quelque chose.

« Tu as l'air heureuse. »

Je lui souris et proposa à Regulus d'y aller nous aussi. Nous n'avions toujours pas de tenue de soirée, en tout cas moi je n'en avais pas, Regulus devait sûrement en avoir une en bon Sang-pur qu'il était mais il semblait vouloir en acheter une nouvelle. Il me suivit dans la boutique de robes de soirée qui s'était maintenant vidée, il ne restait plus que Lily qui semblait avoir du mal à se décider. Elle me sauta dessus en me voyant et nous rîmes un moment avant de choisir des robes à essayer. Regulus m'accompagna et ne manqua pas de me donner son avis sur les robes qui me plaisaient. Je me dirigeais vers les cabines d'essayage avec quatre robes à essayer et je retrouvais Lily qui en avait autant. Nous prîmes des cabines adjacentes afin de pouvoir discuter pendant l'essayage.

La première tentative fut décevante, à tel point que je ne pris même pas la peine de la montrer à Regulus. C'était une robe blanche très jolie sur le mannequin mais qui ne me mettait absolument pas en valeur. Lily avait éclaté de rire quand je lui avais dit qu'elle me faisait un gros cul, même Regulus avait étouffé un rire. Deuxième tentative assez satisfaisant, une robe bleue peut-être un peu trop moulante. Quand je l'avais montrée à Regulus, il avait subitement rougit ou plutôt rosit parce que c'était très faible. J'étais rentrée dans la cabine d'essayage en gloussant. La troisième robe était absolument splendide. C'était une robe rouge cintrée par une petite ceinture noire qui s'arrêtait au dessus du genou, proche du corps, elle s'évase au niveau de la taille et tombe délicatement sur mes cuisses. C'était décidé, je l'achetais.

« Regulus ! M'écriais-je depuis la cabine. C'est bon j'ai trouvé la robe de ma vie mais c'est une surprise alors tu peux m'attendre dehors s'il te plait ?

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir Princesse, me répondit-il. »

J'entendis la porte claqué, signe qu'il était parti. Je sortis en faisant attention à ce que Lily non plus ne vois pas ma robe, je préférais leur faire la surprise plus tard et passait à la caisse pour la payer.

_ Regulus _

J'attendais Nova dehors, heureux de ne plus avoir à supporter la vendeuse qui me dévisageait avec un sourire un peu bizarre. J'étais adossé au mur quand une personne indésirable entra dans mon champ de vision. Quand elle me vit, cette personne soupira et me lança un regard plein d'amertume.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Demandais-je méchamment. Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?

-T'es pas avec No ? Me demanda Sirius. Elle en avait marre de toi et elle t'a planté là ?

-Elle paie sa robe, répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils. Elle ne veut pas que je la vois alors je suis sorti.

-Je dois lui parler alors je vais attendre avec toi, ajouta-t-il d'un ton qui montrait bien qu'il n'attendait pas de réponse. »

Il s'adossa à côté de moi, attendant en silence que Nova daigne sortir. Je ne le regardais pas, ça faisait trop mal de le voir et de devoir l'ignorer. Finalement, après deux minutes d'un silence pesant, je levais les yeux vers mon frère.

« Elle te plait pas vrai ? »

Sirius me regarda les yeux grands ouverts. Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma.

« Je… C'est mon amie, répondit-il calmement. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Tant mieux, déclarais-je sérieusement. Tu as beau être mon frère je ne compte pas te la laisser. Vous êtes amis mais je ne la laisserais pas devenir plus que ça, No est à moi. »

Sirius écarquilla les yeux encore plus, à tel point qu'ils auraient pu sortir de ses yeux.

« Tu… »

Il fut coupé par l'arrivée de Nova. Elle sortait de la boutique avec Evans et toutes deux arboraient un sourire magnifique. Elles discutaient et rigolaient ensemble, nous jetant de petits coups d'œil en gloussant. Elles rayonnaient. Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour parler quand une tornade emmena Nova loin de nous. Anadis l'avait attrapé et se dirigeais vers le château à grand pas. Avant que nous n'ayons pu faire quoique ce soit, une deuxième tornade passa près de nous. Une fille de cinquième année courait aussi vite que possible pour rattraper Anadis et Nova à qui elle lançait un regard aussi noir que mon nom. Evans éclata de rire devant cette scène et se dirigea à son tour vers le château en sautillant après m'avoir lancé un regard bizarre en souriant. Les filles devaient cacher quelque chose, Evans ne sautillait jamais. Je soupirais en regardant Sirius qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il était resté bouche bée devant le kidnapping de Nova et quand il s'aperçut enfin que je le regardais, il ferma la bouche et soupira avant de se diriger à son tour vers le château. Je le suivis et contrairement à ce que je pensais il ne dit rien et continua à marcher sans me regarder.

Le reste des Maraudeurs rejoignit Sirius quand nous entrâmes dans le château. Quand il vit que j'accompagnais son ami, Pettigrow fit un pas en arrière. Je le trouvais vraiment bizarre, pourquoi trainait-il avec Sirius et ses amis, il n'était pas du tout comme eux, petit, grassouillet, peureux, et j'en passe. Même Nova avait du mal avec lui alors qu'elle s'entend bien avec tout le monde. Je lui lançais un regard menaçant et il pâlit à vue d'œil avant de se cacher en couinant derrière Lupin. Je les laissais en plan pour rejoindre Nova mais ils m'emboitèrent le pas. Je les entendais parler à voix basse comme s'ils ne voulaient pas que je les entende, ce qui devait sûrement être le cas. Je rallais intérieurement. Si ils tenaient tant à ce que je ne les entende pas, pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas partis après ou avant moi ?!

Nous arrivâmes vite à la grande salle où Nova et Anadis discutaient à la table des Gryffondors, Evans les avait déjà rejoints et les écoutaient attentivement. Quand elle nous vit entrer, elle lança à Sirius et à moi un regard lourd de sens, la conversation que Nova et Anadis entretenaient n'allait pas nous plaire. Pour une fois, Klein n'était pas avec Nova, je ne le voyais nulle part et ce n'était pas normal. Je décidais d'en parler à Nova quand elle en aurait finit avec Anadis. Lupin s'approcha d'eux, laissant Pettigrow à ma merci, et s'assit face à Nova. Je m'approchais moi aussi d'eux, ayant et encore une fois, Sirius m'emboîta le pas ainsi que ses deux autres amis, ou plutôt son meilleur ami et la chose qui leur servait de chien la plupart du temps. Potter s'installa à côté de Lupin et Sirius à côté de Potter puisque Nova était déjà entourée par Anadis et Evans. Je restais debout à côté de No, attendant qu'elle finisse de discuter avec Anadis pour lui parler. Je sentais la tension des Gryffondors autour de moi et même si j'aurais préféré partir d'ici le plus vite possible, je ne bougeais pas d'un poil, attendant tranquillement que Nova ait fini.

« S'il te plait Nova…, la supplia-t-il. Tu es la seule à qui je puisse demander ça ! »

Nova soupira et me regarda brièvement.

« Et si je veux y aller avec le garçon qui me plait ? Répondit-elle en souriant mystérieusement.

-Et bah tant pis pour lui, il avait qu'à te demander plus tôt ! Répliqua-t-il. Moi je n'ai pas pu demander à la fille qui me plaisait et maintenant je dois échapper à Elisa… Je t'en supplie viens au bal avec moi ! »

Je déglutis difficilement, Nova au bal de Noël avec Anadis. C'était hors de question ! C'était moi qui irais au bal avec elle, je n'avais pas prévenu Sirius pour qu'elle y aille avec ce Serdaigle ! Et puis elle avait déjà accepté d'y aller avec moi ! Je regardais brièvement mon frère, je lisais la même peur et la même colère sur son visage. J'observais Nova, attendant sa réponse avec une appréhension non dissimulée. Elle soupira et adressa un sourire désolé à son ami.

« Je suis désolée Andy, s'excusa-t-elle. J'y vais déjà avec quelqu'un. »

Andy soupira et baissa les yeux.

« Bon bah il me reste plus qu'à y aller avec Elisa…

-Mais je suis sûre que Lily, qui n'a pas encore de cavalier, se ferait une joie de te rendre ce service, le coupa-t-elle en souriant et en faisant un clin d'œil à sa meilleure amie.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda Anadis en relevant brusquement la tête vers Evans.

-Si tu veux, lui répondit-elle en souriant gentiment. Comme ça toi tu évites Elisa et moi Potter, ça nous arrange tous les deux. »

Le regard de Potter s'assombrit quand elle dit cela et il baissa les yeux. Sirius et Remus lui donnèrent une tape rassurante sur l'épaule avant de jeter un regard plein de reproche à Evans qui les ignora royalement. Potter poussa un long soupire avant de levé les yeux vers la princesse.

« Mais du coup Nova, demanda-t-il, tu vas au bal avec qui ? »

Je jetais un œil à ma cavalière qui arborait encore son sourire mystérieux. J'avais envie de sourire mais je ne voulais pas me dévoiler devant mon frère et ses amis. Nova me pris la main avant de s'adresser à ses amis.

« J'y vais avec Regulus, s'exclama-t-elle en souriant. »

_ Sirius _

Je sentis mon corps se tendre d'un coup et mon estomac se nouer à l'annonce de Nova. Elle souriait en me regardant comme si elle me défiait de dire quoique ce soit. J'étais fou de rage. Pourquoi allait-elle au bal avec Regulus ? Ils avaient beau être meilleurs amis ça ne les obligeait pas à passer leur vie ensemble. Depuis que toute l'école était au courant de leur relation ils ne se quittaient plus, tout le temps qu'on passait ensemble, elle le passait maintenant avec mon frère et ça me rendait malade. J'entendais Nova parler mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle disait, j'étais complètement obnubilé par ma colère. Pourquoi lui et pas moi ? Qu'avait-il de plus que moi ? Qu'est-ce qui avait changé entre nous ? La situation était redevenue comme avant notre arrivée à Poudlard, Regulus et Nova passaient leur vie ensemble et moi je restais à l'écart avec James.

J'avais toujours regretté de ne pas avoir essayé de me rapprocher de Nova plus tôt. On s'était souvent vu pendant les soirées de sang-purs où elle était le centre d'attention, chose que j'avais encore du mal à comprendre, et moi, qui ne partageais déjà pas les idées de mes parents, je la fuyais comme la peste de peur qu'elle ne soit comme ma mère. Alors que cette dernière m'interdisait presque de m'approcher de Nova, Regulus lui avait eu l'obligeance d'aller lui parler. Ils étaient vite devenus proches à tel point que Nova passait beaucoup de temps au Square Grimmaurd.

Je m'étais un peu rapproché d'elle à cette époque puis en entrant à Poudlard nous nous étions de nouveau éloigné jusqu'à ce jour en troisième année où elle avait découvert nos secrets et nous les siens. Qu'importe ce que disent James et Remus, ce jour-là notre vie a radicalement changé et Nova a pris une place importante dans la mienne. J'ignorais encore beaucoup de choses sur elle, notamment la raison de sa présence aux réunions de sang-purs alors qu'elle est une sang-mêlée mais malgré tout je ne veux pas être séparé d'elle.

Nova se leva, ce qui eu pour effet de me sortir de mes pensées, et sortit de la grande salle avec Lily et Regulus. Lily se retourna et sourit tristement à James avant de rejoindre sa meilleure amie. Ma colère était toujours aussi présente et je ne me sentis calmé qu'après avoir mis un violent coup de point dans la table, ce qui me valut en regard noir de la part de la vieille McGo. James soupira et se leva avant de m'attraper par le bras et de me trainer hors de la grande salle. Remus avait attrapé mon autre bras et suivait le mouvement. Peter lui semblait perdu et le temps que l'information atteigne son cerveau, nous avions disparu de la circulation. James et Remus me coincèrent dans un couloir et me regardèrent gravement un moment.

« On peut savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda James d'un ton pressant.

-Ce qu'il m'arrive ? Répondis-je étonné.

-Tu viens de détruire un bout de notre table, répliqua Remus. »

Je les regardais, perplexe. J'avais tapé fort mais de là à détruire la table, pour la première fois depuis longtemps je n'avais pas réussis à me contrôler. James me fixait comme s'il attendait que je m'explique.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je ne supporte pas de voir Nova et Regulus aussi proches, ça me rend malade.

-Tu as l'impression qu'il prend ta place auprès d'elle, ajouta James.

-Oui c'est ça, confirmais-je. C'est la même chose avec Andy, il reste de plus en plus avec elle et ça m'énerve !

-Tu voudrais qu'elle reste avec toi plus souvent et qu'elle voit moins les garçons avec qui elle est amie, continuait James.

-Je…, hésitais-je. Je n'aime pas la voir rire avec d'autres garçons, vous et Luca ce n'est pas pareil.

-Tu penses souvent à elle et sans t'en rendre vraiment compte tu la cherches tout le temps, affirma James.

-Ben… oui je crois que t'as raison, demandais-je étonné. »

James et Remus échangèrent un long regard puis se retournèrent vers moi d'un même mouvement. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Remus alors que James posait sa main sur mon épaule d'un geste rassurant.

« Je le sais parce que je ressens la même chose avec Lily, m'éclaira mon meilleur ami.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Osais-je demander tout en regardant James avec de grands yeux.

-Tu es amoureux, conclurent James et Remus d'une même voix en affichant le même sourire. »

Mon cœur se serra au moment où ils prononcèrent cette phrase.

« Moi ? Amoureux de Nova ? Paniquais-je »

Remus acquiesça en silence.

« Je ne peux pas être amoureux…

-Et pourquoi ? Me coupa James. Parce que tu n'es jamais tombé amoureux ? Parce que c'est Nova ? Peu importe la raison tu ne peux rien y faire, je n'étais jamais tombé amoureux avant Lily et elle a beau me rejeter à chaque fois je sais que c'est elle et pas une autre.

-Nova est comme ça sœur, tentais-je. Et puis je ne sais pas aimer, je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux et on ne peut pas dire que ma mère m'ait montré son amour. Je ne peux pas l'aimer parce que je ne sais pas le faire.

-T'es stupide ! S'exclama Remus.

-Quoi ?! M'indignais-je.

-Tu as très bien entendu ! S'énerva mon deuxième meilleur ami. Je ne te comprends pas ! On sait tous que tu l'aimes alors arrête de te voiler la face ! »

Remus était rouge de colère. Notre petit loup, voix de la sagesse, le calme incarné, s'énervait.

« Il n'a pas tord, ajouta James calmement. Tu verras bien, la prochaine fois que tu vas la voir tout ce qu'on vient de te dire te sautera aux yeux et tu sauras qu'on a raison. Tu l'aimes et tu ne peux rien y faire. »

**A suivre**


End file.
